Sanzo gets brainwashed! And did Goku just BLUSH?
by Sera Draco
Summary: Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are tiered of driving, and Sanzo's nerves are getting frayed. To the groups' surprise and delight, the town that they see next not only gives then a break, but also appears to be the epicenter of fun and relaxation that they need. Gojyo goes a little too far when teasing Goku, what will happen when Goku's horrible nightmare of a memory returns? {OOC}
1. Chapter 1 Episode I

**Sera Draco: Um... This is my first time posting a story on FanFiction, but I'v been working on this one for a while. {For my personal benefit.} For now, it's just me...but I'm pretty sure I'v find a muse someday to bicker with me! Just because it's my first time, doesn't mean I want you to hold back. Seriously, chew me out! I know that the characters are really OOC...please forgive me, i'm planning on making more 'fictions in the future that will be IC! **

**Gojyo X Goku, and this is YAOI. I'm giving you fair warning, my mind is at least as dirty as Gojyo's, probably even dirtier! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, otherwise the rating would not be T... Though the author of this story is a Goddess more fit than Kanzeon...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They were driving. After hours of driving, they were STILL driving. Actually, Hakkai was the one driving. Goku slept in the back, and Sanzo just sat there smoking his Marlboros. Gojyo was in the back, thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And trying to stay quiet. Finally, though, Goku's snores pushed him over the edge.

"Wake UP, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled, hitting the hop of Goku's head at the same time.

"OUCH! What didja do that for?!" Goku woke up after banging his face on the bottom of the floor bed in the jeep. "Stupid water sprite! Idiot kappa!" he yelled.

"If you're going to call me a name, baka monkey, pick a language!"

"My heads' all jumbled thanks to you! How am I 'sposed to think?!"

"Like you ever did any thinking anyway!"

"I think!"

"Do not!"

"Can so!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I can too think!"

"Oh yeah, prove it! What is seven plus nine?"

"..."

"So, what is it? Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Haha, you can't think to save-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Sanzo cut in sharply, making the bickering duo in the back cling to each other in fright.

"Sanzo, there's no need to yell," Hakkai tried to calm the angry priest down, "But you two in the back know how Sanzo gets,"Hakkai added, "You shouldn't bicker so much."

"I can't help it if Goku is a stupid monkey!"

"It's not my fault Gojyo is a perverted kappa!" Gojyo and Goku yell in sync.

"I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Sanzo was in a bad mood. He had just smoked the last of his cigarettes. If they didn't get to a town soon, he felt like he was going to snap. His body already screamed for more nicotine, he could feel it. He patted himself down, checking all of his pockets to make sure he was completely out, then sighing and placing his arm back on the door of the Jeep, annoyed, when he confirmed his dilemma.

"I'm hungry…" Goku said under his breath.

"You're always hungry, monkey!" Gojyo replied.

"But now i'm MORE hungry! Hakkai! How close are we to the town?" Goku's stomach growled, as if on cue.

"Not much longer now," Hakkai told him. "Almost there….sigh…" Hakkai was feeling really worn down for some reason. And his nose felt ticklish.

"Can't this thing go any faster? I'm out of cigarettes." Sanzo told Hakkai grouchily.

"I'm afraid not," Hakkai felt a tingle in his nose. "Hakuruu is getting ti-ti-ti-ACHOO!" Hakkai sneezed, and the Jeep swerved, almost hitting a tree.

"WHOA!" First it was Gojyo.

"HIIIII!" Next Goku screamed and landed on Gojyo's' lap, only to be pushed to the floor.

"Fuck! What the hell, Hakkai?!" Sanzo looked shocked, and his knuckles were white, one hand against the door of the Jeep and the other clutching onto the dashboard.

"Gomen," Hakkai answered, straightening their path. "Sorry, I think i'm coming down with something."

"What? Hakkai? Sick?" Goku peeled himself off the floor and squeezed in between Sanzo and Hakkai, looking concerned.

"Sit down in your seat, monkey! The last thing we need is another one of those swerves," Sanzo ordered Goku.

"I'm sure i'll be fine," Hakkai looked like another sneeze was coming on, his eyes squinting. "And we should be at the next town in around twenty minutes, so don't wor-wor-wor-ACHOO!" Hakkai sneezed again, bumping his head on the wheel with a loud "THUNK". He managed to keep the car straight this time, though.

"Hakkai, are you sure you're fine? I could drive," Gojyo offered.

"No, i'b sure I can ma'e it," Hakkai sounded a bit nasal, now, his mouth open, and nose clogged.

"Just don't kill me," Sanzo sighed. "Watch out for potholes, and if you crash the Jeep, kill the two morons in the back." He added.

"Sanzo, that's meeeeeeaaaaan!" Goku complained.

"I am NOT dying! I haven't had sex for close to a week, and i'm not going out horny!" Gojyo protested.

"Ewww, that's gross, you pervy water sprite!" Goku stuck out his tongue and pretended to throw up.

"You wouldn't get it, monkey. Too civilized for a primate such as yourself." Gojyo insulted Goku.

"I'm not a monkey! I am Goku! And at least i'm not a perverted kappa!" Goku yelled back.

"If-you-two-don't-stop-arguing-I-will-shoot-you-both." Sanzo said in a low voice, all in one breath and with clenched teeth. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He exploded, turning his head to face the two in the back, grappling with each other.

"Yes, Sir!" they both said, whimpering and stopping their fighting so as to not be murdered by the pissed-off monk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

15 minutes of silence later, the Jeep pulls up on top of a small hill and the group catches the first glimpse of a huge town; full of hotels and bars, clubs and different stores, and after roughing it for 4 days in a row, only stopping to sleep, boy, was everyone happy.

"WOOHOO! Would you take a long loving look at that!" Gojyo exclaims excitedly. "I'm hitting the jackpot tonight! Just look at all those strip clubs! I am getting L-A-I-D!"

"WOOOOOOOOW! LOOK AT ALL THE DIFFERENT FOOD STANDS AND RES'RAUNTS!" Goku yelled happily, blushing and drooling just thinking of the food.

"Yeb, ib's a lo'ely ci'y," Hakkai said, easing up on the gas a little while the Jeep went down a slope. "Jus' 'he place we nee' 'o buy supplies."

"Just get me to the convenience store, the nearest one, NOW." Sanzo ordered.

"Hahaha," Hakkai chuckled, hearing Goku and Gojyo mumbling to themselves about the things they were going to do when they reached town. When Gojyo started smirking and blushing, Goku laughed and they fought again.

"Nicotine, I need Nicotine, if i'm not going to kill those two idiots," Sanzo told himself. "And I need it quick."

"Shou' I fi'ure ou' 'he ho'el issue, 'hen, whi' you go 'o a con'enience s'ore, San'o?" Hakkai asked, nasally.

"That would be good, but I doubt the desk clerk would be able to make out what you're saying," Sanzo told Hakkai.

"'ha is a bi' of a prob' 'hen…" Hakkai sighed, then, "ACHOO", sneezed again. They were driving on normal streets, not dirt roads, and Hakkai soon hit the brakes to let Sanzo get some cigarettes, taking the brief respite to blow his nose.

"You don't sound so hot, Hakkai." Gojyo told him.

"Yeah, you must be really sick!" Goku added.

"No, i'b fine, re'ey. I'll 'o away by tomarrow," Hakkai reassured them.

"You should take the time out to rest in a real bed, Hakkai. This kind of city is not one we'll see everyday. They probably have real comfy rooms, and hot showers that don't run out of hot water no matter how long that shitty monk takes." Gojyo advised Hakkai.

"And they have FOOOOOD!" Goku was really excited, jumping up and down and making the Jeep rock while making a "huuuu'nnnn!" sound.

"Pl'e 'ry no' 'o up'et Ha'uruu." Hakkai warned them. Just then, Sanzo came out carrying a bag with at least 10 packets of Marlboro cigarettes. As he was getting in, Hakkai gave him a look.

"What? They had a sale, it was two for three." Sanzo tried to sound professional and failing miserably.

"Ho'el, wi' s'oul' 'e pi'?" Hakkai signed, annoyed that he couldn't talk normally.

"How about the really fancy-looking one a few blocks up? I think it was called '_Red Haven'._" Gojyo looked at Hakkai, then Sanzo, then back at Hakkai a few times, acting all giddy.

"Go'o, 'ha's no' a ho'el. i's a re' li' bro'el." Hakkai looked at him.

"Well, yeah, but its comfy, right?" Gojyo rose his eyebrows, and smirked.

"EWWW, nasty! The perverted water sprite is gonna drool all over the girls!" Goku pretended to vomit again, even though he had no clue what-so-ever what a brothel was.

"You can stay there," Sanzo told Gojyo, "If you can pay the bills yourself. And I am not sleeping in a whorehouse." Sanzo finished, glaring.

"I can't afford that place!" Gojyo said. "That's screwed up, Sanzo!"

"Ple'e, gu's, ma'e u' your min's," Hakkai pleaded. "An' no' lou'. I ha'e a hea'a'."

"Poor Hakkai, sorry." Goku apologized.

"How about 'T_he Old Home Onsen'_?" Gojyo offered. "Sounds safe, enough, right?"

"Fine. Hit it Hakkai, I have my cigarettes, now I want a bath." Sanzo agreed.

"Goo'! Alri', 'hen, he'e we 'o!" Hakkai said, relieved that his traveling companions had actually agreed on something without much fuss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 Episode I

**Sera Draco: I'm sorry, I didn't leave an author's note last chapter...I know...I wanted to make it should like Hakkai was really sick, but now I'm worried that I might'v made him sound a bit TOO sick and no one can tell what he's saying anymore...Gomen, Gomen nasai! And I apologize for the cliche, 'Four rooms' 'We only have 1-2'...It gets the job done though...Sanzo wouldn't even walk into one of the others' rooms otherwise and I needed a semi-original explanation for Goku and Gojyo to be sharing besides Sanzo taking Hakkai because he's quieter. Though now come to think about it, Sanzo being in the same room is counter-productive...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hakkai drove over to the late-Japanese style inn, and everyone got out.

"S'ay he'e for a li'le bi', o' Ha'uruu?" Hakkai told the Jeep. "UUUUUUU'nnnnnnn!" was Hakuruu's reply. They walked over to the front door, a sliding paper door, elaborately painted with pictures of water scenes, and were greeted by a middle-aged woman, wearing a yukata and wooden sandals. She had black eyes, dark brown and black hair pinned up using traditional flower hairpins, and wore only a little bit of lipstick.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" She asked in a soft voice. "Perhaps a room?"

"Ye' pl'e ma'a." Hakkai tried to say, but she looked like she couldn't understand.

"We'd like four rooms, as far away from each other as possible. And one needs to have an private bath." Sanzo told her.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness," She almost whispered at them, keeping an eye on Gojyo and Goku, who had hung back to wrestle and where close to the flower beds surrounding the inn. "But we only have one room available, and one suit." she looked at them hopefully.

"How big are they?" Sanzo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well," she moved to the side. "The regular room can take up to four people, and the suit is the same. They both also have indoor baths. The only difference is the suite is more detailed, with Feng Shui involved in the decor, and the regular room is more simple." she whispered on. "Of course, I can show you the rooms available before you decide." Stepping back into the onsen and moving to the side while slightly bowing. Sanzo "tsk"-ed and mumbled to himself. Hakkai was just about to say something when he was cut off.

"Show us the rooms." He sounded less stressed and snippy than the usual.

"Of course, right this way," She looked slightly relieved. Sanzo and Hakkai stepped inside and started to follow. As they were walking, the hostess talked.

"Your companions will not be joining you?"

"They will, sadly, but we want to see the rooms first, before the wrecking balls complete with stereo come and destroy the peace." Sanzo told her quietly, like he was trying to be polite. Hakkai was surprised by Sanzo's attitude. He'd never seen the priest like this before. A younger girl that would have had Gojyo drooling walked past them and faced their hostess.

"Mama, there are two of our guests fighting in the west wing," She had a musical voice, like flutes. "What should I tell them?" She looked worried as she asked.

"Do not fret, Mei. I will deal with our honored guests. While I deal with the dispute, take these two men and show them the rooms available, please, my dear." She patted the girl's shoulder reassuringly and left, bowing and apologizing to Sanzo and Hakkai.

"I apologize greatly for removing your guide," Mei bowed. "As you heard earlier, I am known as Mei. Pleased to meet you. I understand you are here to view the rooms? Follow me, please." The whistling flutes' notes sang out of Mei's lips, giving the atmosphere a relaxing softness, calming the two men even more. Mei turned around with a _SWISH_ of her yukata, a beautiful light pink, with green leaves lining the bottom hem and purple vines growing along her figure, sprouting white lily flowers with tiny red specks of pollen. Hakkai and Sanzo both enjoyed the relaxing presence of the inn, and could not wait to see the rooms.

_Perhaps I will ask Sanzo if I can stay a few more days; this place is so calming._ Hakkai thought, the tension in his head, going from knives stabbing him, to subtle pressure behind his eyes.

When they finally reached their destination, both men found themselves in awe of the room, no, _masterpiece_, before them. The main room was large, with a rectangular table set close to the floor, and surrounded by four cushions, with high wooden backs. The table itself was astonishing, cherry wood with gloss, but not too much so, gently reflecting the light of the single paper lantern in the center of the table to all corners of the room, and the wood seemed to be glowing softly. The cushions were of high quality, cream colored with tinsels at the corners, and maple wood supporting the bottom, also coming up in a comfortable arch, the perfect curve for a back to relax into. The tatami mats on the floor looked freshly cleaned, and blended nicely with the paper coated walls, depicting more scenes of water, dragons swimming alongside fish, and carrying lanterns that seemed to glow off the walls. While the room was beautiful, it would not fit all four of them if they were to sleep there.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Mei asked, staring herself. "Every time I see them, it's like the first."

"Yes, yes, all very pretty," Sanzo replied. "But I don't see how four people could fit in here. I came here to relax, and I intend to do so. I cannot do so, however, if the very people I want to avoid are sleeping right next to me!" His voice turned to poison, and he was very angry. _Any minute now, and he might pull his gun_, thought Hakkai. _gotta calm him down!_

"San'o, jus' rela'! Calm dow', re'ember 'he sai' 'he'e whe'e 'wo wooms!" Hakkai lifted his hands and stood in front of Sanzo, who looked ready to pop.

"Sir, I humbly ask for your forgiveness," Mei looked scared, and her head was down, eyes wide and facing the floor with tense shoulders. "There are smaller rooms within, this is simply the main room. Doors connect the main room from the bedrooms, please forgive me for not making this clear sooner." She looked like she wanted to run, run, run away, as fast as she could. Instead, she stepped into the main room slowly and walked over to the wall to the right. Grasping a seemingly invisible handle, blended into the surrounding picture as a dragon tongue, she pulled the door out, then to the side. She repeated this with the other four doors that lead to the bedrooms, revealing soft beds with thick covers and plump white pillows. She turned towards them, then bowed.

"Please, forgive my idiocy," She begged. "Is this to your liking?" She sounded hopeful. Sanzo calmed down when he saw her open the invisible doors to the heavily lavished rooms, and muttered.

"This will do fine."He said softly. "We do not need to see the Suite, this will do fine." Walking into the room, he looked around, peeking into all the bedrooms.

"The private bath is this way," Mei proceeded into the back of the room and, opening another hidden door, this time sliding two doors to both sides, showed the guests a balcony overlooking a large bath, with flowers growing along the sides and rocks to lean against solidly planted in the water. Stairs on either side lead down to a flat area made of black marble, buckets placed close to the edge of the bath. Small flat rocks were used as seats, and the water was steaming invitingly, giving off waves of warmth and heat.

"I'll take it." Sanzo looked like he wanted to jump in right away. Mei smiled.

"This way to the front desk, valued and honored guest." Mei turned and lead them away from the room, Sanzo looking like he just saw heaven, Hakkai sighing happily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 Episode I

**Sera Draco: **

**I really am sorry...It just...Goku is way stronger than this! I can't believe what I'm writing, at this point... Please leave me a note so I know if I should even bother embarrassing myself any farther! Seriously! Just one person is needed to push me over the edge and make me publish, here! I have more than 15 chapters of this thing, all over 500 words! (I'm enjoying this a bit to much; makes me feel like a mangaka =3 nya nya)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

While Sanzo and Hakkai were taking care of the room situation, Gojyo and Goku were messing around, making noise, and disturbing the peace.

"How much longer do you think they're gonna take?" Goku whined. "I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry, stupid monkey? Your body must be wanting to make up for the space between your ears by filling your stomach!" Gojyo retorted, grabbing the boy by the cheeks and pulling them apart while pushing him down.

"Sto' i'! Sto' i' sto' i' sto' i!" Goku yelled, trying to kick and punch the older assailant.

"Make me, Monkey Boy!" Gojyo taunted, kicking Goku behind the knees and making him crash into the ground, before rolling on top of him and holding him down.

"Lemme go!" Goku shouted as he struggled to get Gojyo off him.

"No!" Gojyo grabbed both of Goku's wrists and pinned them to the ground above his head while Goku struggled more.

"Let me go! lemme go lemme go lemme go!" Goku tried hard to get Gojyo off, but Gojyo was sitting on his waist, so he couldn't use his legs, and holding his arms up so he couldn't gain enough momentum for a punch or even a slap."Gojyo, let go of me!"

"Forget it monkey boy! This is the ultimate 'Goku Subduer Hold'!" Gojyo tightened his hands around Goku's wrists, dodging his headbutts.

"Gojyo, get off! Get off now!" Goku was getting really frustrated, he couldn't do anything and he felt helpless. His nose started to burn and his throat closed up, and he could feel his eyes start to water. He didn't even know why he was reacting this much, and that made him even more frustrated. He thought he remembered something like this happening a very long time ago, like a memory of before he met Sanzo and the priest got him out of that cage. _Why was it so…...painful…...to be held down like this? Why….. _Then something flashed in Goku's head. He remembered a bunch of guys from Heaven holding him down, tying his hands down to a table he couldn't break free of for some reason. It was hot, like it had been heated up, and there were four chains connected to the corners of it. Once they had finished, they started laughing at him, and talking to each other in weird voices…

'_What, the poor monkey can't get up?' said one of them, staring at Goku's hands as he struggled to get the chains off, twisting and pulling at them._

'_What is the mighty Heretic going to do without his master Konzen?' mocked another._

'_Hey, what do ya guys say? Should we stop here and just leave the poor guy chained to a Heavenly table like this?...Doesn't seem very nice to me!' A guy with a tattoo of a naked girl on his back got up off a chair and took of his shirt, flexing his tanned muscles. _He looked like the leader, _thought Goku, _and was going to set him free because he had enough of teasing him…...right?

'_What are you saying, Boss? I hope you're saying what I hope you're saying.' Purple shirt smirked, looking down on Goku._

'_Hell yeah, now we're talking! Nice idea Boss.' Baldy moved closer to Goku, licking his lips and smirking._

'_I don't know what you think you're doing Dung Beetles!' Goku remembered himself saying. 'But you better let me go or i'll kick your asses!'_

'_Oh, really? Our asses shouldn't be what you are worried about, it should be YOURS!' With that the leader stepped forward and tied a strip of cloth around Goku's mouth, and started to slowly remove his clothing, ripping the pieces he couldn't sliiiiip off. He was soon joined by the other guys, who were chanting, _

'_Yeah!' _

'_Do it, Boss! Do it hard!' _

'_Woohoo, we gonna get some ass tonight!' '_

_Finally, I'm about to burst!' taking off their clothes too, making a pile on the floor, looking at pictures of tied-up naked women or just closing their eyes and licking their lips. A few of them took out some scary-looking sticks, with bumps or spikes or straps. _

_Goku remembered struggling as much as he could, but no matter what he did, his strength seemed to be sucked away by the table. He didn't even know what they were going to do to him, just that he wasn't going to like it at all, and even if he didn't, there was going to be nothing he could do about it. So he stopped struggling, and started thinking about all the ways they could kill him. He got a blank. _

'_Oh, so you actually decided to give up, eh?' Boss asked, taking off Goku's pants. 'Good idea; it'll hurt less this way!' Boss turned around and grabbed a bottle of something from one of his henchmen, then grabbed Goku's gag and took it off before shoving the bottle in his mouth, obviously wanting him to drink it._

'_Drink it. Come on, monkey, drink! It'll make you feel real good.' Boss wanted him to drink it, but he WON'T. _NO, _thought Goku,_ I am not drinking! Don't wanna don't wanna don't wanna! You can't make me! It's probably poison or something, and once I drink it, i'll die and you'll cut me open and feed me to some horrible monster! No! If he wants to kill me, he will have to do it himself!

'_Come ON already, you stupid bitch! Drink, or I'll give it to you without any pleasure on your part!' Boss yelled at Goku, who was giving him a dirty look. 'Fine, if that's how you want it,' Boss turned to one of his guys again. 'Barf! Hold his head steady!' the minion called Barf held Goku's head down, while Boss shoved the bottle as far in Goku's mouth as it would go, shoving it down Goku's throat and making him gag before pinching his nose. Goku started to struggle again. He could feel the burning need for oxygen, he needed to breath badly. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, but he didn't want to drink it, twisting his head from side to side to see if the Boss would pull the bottle back, Goku moved his body too, kicking his legs and trying to pull his arms closer to his neck._

_He had no choice, his body reacted on it's own and forced him to swallow so he could get some air. He choked it down, coughing and sputtering, before Boss took it out of his mouth and let him breath again._

'_Good boy. It should start working soon.' Boss told Goku, smirking at him evilly._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A few minutes later, after Boss had sent most of his minions away disappointed and muttering under their breath about breaking peoples' hopes and dreams; only Purple shirt, Barf, Baldy, and he stayed. Goku started to feel strange, like he was burning, and couldn't breath, and sweating. _

'_Good, it's working now.' Boss smirked. They had all sat down on a couch in the next room, and were watching some kind of show that Goku didn't know existed, but at the sound of his breath changing and him moving around on the table to try and get to a cooler spot, they had gotten up and moved over to him, surrounding him and smirking._

'_The wait's up!' Purple shirt said._

'_Yeah' agreed Barf and Baldy. Boss grabbed Goku's underwear and pulled, rubbing it on his crotch on the way down._

'_Nnnn….' Goku didn't know why, but it felt good, really good, and he started to squirm._

'_Hahaha, not so feisty now, are we?' Boss asked, lowering the table down so they could bend over it easily. 'Gana, you can go first. Make sure to loosen it up properly, or he won't cum. The best part is when he cums and all those muscles move.' Bo_s_s instructed Baldy, now Gana. Gana walked over to the bottom of the table where Goku's feet were and lifted them up, unlocking the chains that had held them in place. Goku couldn't even move, even though the chains were gone. _Why? A curse? Magic? _Goku tried to move, but could barely lift his foot out of Gana's grip._

'_Hahaha, so the drugs' taken a real good hold on him, eh, Boss?' Gana lifted Goku's foot a little higher, almost straight up, and started licking his toes, going over every inch of his foot, the bottom of his foot, his ankle, licking slowly…._

'_Nnn Mmm...' Goku moaned again. He liked this, he liked it a lot and he wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be kicking and screaming, even if he couldn't fight and whip their asses, not lay here making weird noises and letting them do whatever they wanted with him. Why couldn't he fight? Why did he like it so much, even if it was just the Dung Beetles touching him a little?_

'_Yeah, that drug was a real strong one. I tried it on myself once, was horny for a week and almost everything I did felt good. It was horrible, no matter what I did, I couldn't cum. Later I gave it to a guy who was begging and pleading with me for it, and since he paid, I figured since I wasn't gonna use it anymore i'd see what happened to him. He went insane, the pleasure was too much. When he finally came, he died from the shock. Heheheh, didn't help that he was over 80… But I figured I'd try it on someone who wasn't normal to see what would happen.' Boss replied. He leaned over Goku, staring him right in the face, then lowered himself down really slowly, closer and closer to Goku's face, almost touching their lips together._

'_Nyaa...' Goku's eyes were following the Boss' lips as best as they could, every movement, until he stopped only a few centimeters away from his lips. He could feel his heat, taste Boss' breath on his tongue, the skin almost touching….._Do it, _Goku wished he would bend just a little more….._Do it, do it, do it, do it lean down, a little more….._Goku couldn't believe he was thinking this shit. _Why would I want him to? No, don't lean forward, lean backward and let me go, you pervert! I've had enough, let me go! _Goku snapped out of the stupor the drug had put him in. He brought his face forward, towards the Boss' and BAM, headbutted him._

'_Ouch! Shit! Motherfucker!' The Boss let out a whole slew of curses and bad language that Goku would NEVER have the guts to repeat. _

'_Boss! You Ok?' Purple shirt asked._

'_I'm fucking fine!' Yelled Boss. 'Forget the fucking preparation, his ass is mine!' Boss walked over to the end of the table and Goku suddenly realized that _even if I didn't like it, at least it wouldn't have hurt…...until I had decided to piss off the Boss…..and now suddenly it was going to HURT LIKE THE WORLD WAS ENDING AND I WAS DYING, AND WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT!? CRAAAAAAAP! _Goku was now in serious shit…...and with that thought, the Boss lifted his legs (which were kicking at him like his life depended on it, which, at this point, it did) and ordered his minions to grab hold. They pushed them up to his head, and the Boss stuck his finger in Goku's ass. _

_Goku felt sick, like he was going to vomit but couldn't. The Boss had his fingers in for a long time before taking off his pants and crawling up on the table, below Goku. Goku saw the Boss' hand go down farther than he could see, then he felt something pushing up against his butt, and was going to say something like 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STOP IT AND GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!' But he was cut off by something going inside him. Something hard, hot, and BIG, and it HURT. _

_Then Goku couldn't remember anything else…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 Episode I

**Sera Draco: I won't interrupt the story when it's, like, a cliffhanger or something, but I will otherwise write! I didn't update for a while because of my computer suddenly betraying me and dying...so I had to get a new one...and then school got in the way...so...**

**Anyway, here is another chapter! I finally worked up the courage to post more, I basically have most of this story just lying around, so I won't stop till it's done! Ah, but please review to keep up my courage levels! =3 **

**Seriously, there's some really hot stuff coming up, so unless you have read hard yaoi manga (you can get it at like Mangahere or Mangago) DO NOT PROCEED. This is not Koigokoro style. More like Naono Bohra, Mishima Kazuhiko or Yamamoto Kotetsuko style. (Those of you that have read Honto Yajuu, please review!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I don't know how you've survived this long if you can't get a weak half-demon like me off," Gojyo smirked. "I bet I could keep you down with my eyes closed, monkey!" Gojyo tightened his grip again, closing his eyes at the same time.

"Gojyo, get off." Goku could barely talk now, and he felt like crying any minute. Gojyo just kept his eyes closed, smirking, humming to himself about how weak Goku the monkey was. Goku squirmed and twisted his body, trying to get free, but he only succeeded in hurting himself. He didn't want to remember, but he did anyway, and it was horrible.

"Go- *hic*-jyo *hic* get *sob* off *hic*!" Goku started crying, squirming, and shivering at the same time, trying to hide his face in his arm. At least Goku knew know what he was upset over, but if Gojyo didn't get off, RIGHT NOW, he was going to remember everything, and he didn't want to! Gojyo finally opened his eyes and stopped humming. When he saw Goku crying, he just stared.

"Uh, Goku? You ok buddy?" Gojyo asked, carefully, letting go of Goku's wrists and sitting back on his thighs.

"Go- *hic*-jyo *hic* *hic*." Goku used his now-free hands to cover his face, tears wetting his arms and chest. Gojyo grabbed his arms and pulled them away, looking at Goku's face, now covered in saltwater.

"No! No! Leggo!" Goku ripped his arms from Gojyo's grip and covering his face again. "Leave me alone! *hic* *hic* Go away! *hic* *hic*!" Goku weakly pushed against Gojyo's chest with one hand, still using the other to cover his waterfall of a face.

"Goku, i'm sorry, I didn't know! I was just teasing you, i'm sorry." Gojyo apologized, still trying to make Goku look at him.

"*sniff* *hic* *hic* *sniff*" Goku kept crying, but let Gojyo pull his arms from his face. He looked at Gojyo, who used his arms to pull him up to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Goku, i'm sorry," Gojyo made Goku sit up, then he hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you this much," He hugged him tighter. "It was only a game, i'm sorry." Gojyo held Goku like that for a while, Goku burying his face in Gojyo's vest, until Goku stopped crying and could breathe normally again. Then he pushed Gojyo away, and looked at him. Luckily Gojyo had let him go before he had had to remember the rest….

"I'm calm now." He said, looking up at Gojyo. "I'm fine." He rested his head against Gojyo's chest again before he asked, "Gojyo…."

"Yeah?"

"Gojyo, ummm…."

"Yes, Goku?"

"Ummmm, could you…"

"What is it Goku?"

"Could you…...not…..tell Sanzo I cried….just because you…..held me down…?"

"Yeah."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"You promise you'll never tell Sanzo?"

"I promise I'll never tell Sanzo."

"You pinky swear?" Goku held his hand up, his smallest finger sticking out.

"Huh? Where did you learn that?"

"At the temple. Pinky swear?"

"I don't know about that…."

"Please, Gojyo? Pleeeeeease?"

"*sigh* Ok, fine, pinky swear." Gojyo said, holding out his hand too.

"All right!" Goku smiled, grabbed Gojyo's hand, and said, "Gojyo swears not to tell anyone!" Then let go. Gojyo was going to get off, but then Goku grabbed his vest.

"Can we do another promise, too?" He asked, not letting go. Gojyo sat down again.

"What kind? I already pinky-whatever-ed, and told you I wasn't, so what else is there?"

"Close your eyes and say 'I promise I will take this with me to my bed every night'" Goku said.

"Huh? Why would I take it to by bed? Don't you mean 'grave', not 'bed'?" Gojyo asked.

"Nope, 'bed'. Every night to your bed, because knowing you, you would remember it more because you spend more time in bed then in a grave." Goku confirmed.

"Ok, fine." Gojyo closed his eyes. "I promise I will take this with me to my bed every night. There, hows that?" Gojyo started to open his eyes, but Goku put his hand on his face.

"No, there's more! That's not it!" Goku told him. "You can't open your eyes yet!"

"Alright, what else?" Gojyo figured he 'mise well humor the kid, he did make him cry.

"Now say 'And I also promise to not tell any ghosts when I die, or zombies if I come back to life, or girls in my bed!' Goku added.

"And I also promise not to tell any ghosts when I die, or zombies if I come back to life, or girls in my bed!" Gojyo repeated. "Can I open my eyes now? Did I promise enough?"

"No, there's one more!" Goku told him. "This one is life-binding! Break it and you'll go to hell!"

"Got it. So, what is-" Goku cut Gojyo off by kissing him right on the lips.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku kissed Gojyo hard, smashing their lips together as much as he could, squeezing his eyes as closed as they would go. The shock made Gojyo open his eyes, dumbfounded, just sitting on Goku's lap, getting a kiss that would bruise later, smashing their teeth against their lips.

After about two minutes, Gojyo's senses came back and he realized what Goku was doing, and the fact that neither of them were breathing.

"Go-ku-fnngh-" Gojyo tried to talk, but Goku was pushing too hard, his face turning reds of all hues. Gojyo grabbed Goku's shoulders and, with a huge amount of force, pushed him away. They both fell to the ground, panting, sucking in air, breathing, just lying there.

"Goku…*huff*...what the hell Goku…*huff*...WHAT THE HELL…*huff*...WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gojyo demanded when he got his breath back. "Tell me! What did you….think you were doing?! What….did I do to tell you that would be OK?! What the fuck…*huff*...was going through your head while you…*huff*...did that, HUH? What shit were you….thinking?! Not only did you just kiss me, WITHOUT…*huff*...MY PERMISSION, you almost killed us by suffocation!" Gojyo finished, sitting upright and glaring daggers, swords, and shuriken at Goku, who was still lying there, tomato red and limp.

"It's…..a…...promise…..*huff* *huff* *huff*" Goku hadn't heard anything that Gojyo had just said, and was even worse off than Gojyo, eyes half closed like he was going to pass out, drooling a bit with his mouth open, not even able to move his arms, barely twitching his legs.

"Yo, monkey boy, what do you mean?" Gojyo had calmed down by now. Not only was Goku almost unconscious, he himself was lacking oxygen and was still gulping down air like water after going a week in the desert without. _It's not like it was my first kiss, _Gojyo thought. _I'm not some wimpy virgin, it was just a kiss, though painful and weird. I'll cut the psycho a little slack. _"So, Goku? What do you mean?" Goku didn't answer.

"Goku?" Gojyo got up and brushed himself off, then stepped forward a bit to where Goku was laying. "Gooookuuuu. Yo, monkey! Goku! GOOOOOKUUUUU!" Gojyo kept calling his name until he opened his eyes.

"Gojyo….?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"What did you mean by 'It's a promise'?"

"You won't tell anyone I cried, right?"

"I won't."

"It's a promise!" Goku gave a big goofy grin, eyes still half closed, drool still coming out.

"You didn't have to KISS ME, though. You know that, right?"

"But the girl you hung out with in the last town sad it was a promise when you kiss somebody, so I kissed you." Goku looked confused. "It made sense because people kiss when they get married…." Goku trailed off, looking at Gojyo, who didn't say anything throughout his explanation.

"Goku."

"Yeah….?"

"Don't listen to the girls I hang out with anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Kissing someone isn't for keeping ANY promise. It's only a specific promise, unless you're doing it for fun." Gojyo explained slowly.

"Oh. What promise is that? To keep the others' secrets?" Goku's eyes got big. He was glad he hadn't kissed the Boss guy, then.

"No. It's a promise that means you will stay together for the rest of your life, and afterwards, too, and only have sex or kiss that one person."

"Huh?" Goku looked stunned.

"Yep." Gojyo was keeping a straight face. _This might go somewhere good, if this little idiot is dumb enough to actually believe me. He won't though. Not even Goku is THAT naive, to believe me. afterwards he'll say, 'yeah right, Gojyo! hahaha' and it'll be a little joke I played on the monkey. Besides, what will I do if he believes me? Oh, well. Not like he's going to bel-_-

"Oh." Goku BELIEVED GOJYO. "WAIT, WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! What am I going to do? Gojyo, can't I take it back, please please please please?!" Goku was officially FREAKING OUT. Meanwhile, Gojyo was having a little too much fun. _Wow, holy fuck! I can't believe it! This is better than I expected! I don't think I can keep a straight face! Holy shit!_

"W-w-w-ell, it's not something you can take back, Goku." Gojyo said, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"It's disgusting! It's gross! I don't wanna hafta only have sex with YOU!" Goku was REALLY UPSET! _I don't wanna, what am I gonna do?! I can't tell Sanzo or Hakkai! What am I gonna dooooooooooooooo? If I had kissed that Boss guy, would this have happened then, too?_

"Goku-"

"NOOOOOOO TAKE IT BACK YOU PERVY WATER SPRITE!"

"MONKEY FOR BRAINS! YOU BAKA!"

"I DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA DON'T WANNA!"

"GOKU YOU IDIOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"NOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"GOKU, SANZO AND HAKKAI ARE COMING!"

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"..."

"That's more like it. I suggest we keep this a secret for now, and talk later, if and when we can be alone." Gojyo was REALLY enjoying this!

"...k…." Goku was NOT.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Sanzo and Hakkai were walking to where Goku and Gojyo were, they noticed the yelling and the sudden stop in volume.

"Go'yo, Go'u wha you figh'ing abou now?" Hakkai asked, prepared for the worst situation, and for Sanzo to blow a fuse.

"Nothing." Gojyo replied with a completely straight face. "So, what's our 22 on the Inn?"

"We 'er goin' 'o s'ay he'e fo' tonigh'." Hakkai verified for Sanzo, who was looking off into space and daydreaming, probably about that indoor private bath.

"What? Really? WOOHOO, YEAH!" Goku and Gojyo were both very excited, the good news driving Goku's bad right out of his mind, and being forgotten completely.

"Bath…...heated bath…...ohhhhh yeahhh…"Sanzo was still thinking about the bath, letting out some pretty sinful moans that should not have been heard, period, let alone from a Sanzo priest.

"Go'u, Go'yo, i' you don' mind, emp'y ou' 'he ba' o' Ha'uruu, an' follow me 'o our rooms." Hakkai wanted to lay down and relax, hopefully get rid of this stupid fucking cold so he could talk normally again.

"Ok!" They both agreed without argument. They knew the sooner they got the stuff in the rooms, the sooner they would be able to have fun and relax, and they wouldn't get yelled at for being 'Lazy-ass bitches who don't know how to help out around the group or carry their own weight even though they were being transported for free' or shot at (both by Sanzo, of course).

As they were taking things out of Hakuruu, cans of spinach and tomatoes, potatoes in bags with meat buns in packages and salted meat wrapped in newspaper and placed inside a cooler, Goku had the feeling he was forgetting something very distressing. _It was important, _Goku thought. _Really important. Something I couldn't tell Sanzo or Hakkai, and it was horrible. Oh well, if I forgot about it, maybe it wasn't so bad. _He shrugged while walking inside the Inn, following Hakkai and Sanzo, who was carrying his Marlboros and humming softly to himself about killing demons and taking baths while reading in peace and quiet. Gojyo was following behind them, carrying twice as much as Goku just to piss him off about his height.

"Hakkai, are we there yeeeeeet?" Goku asked, a little freaked out about the looks of utter amusement Gojyo was giving him.

"Jus' a few mo'e minu'es, Go'u, an' we'll be 'here."Hakkai said cheerfully. "Oh, an' when we ge' 'here, jus' pu' 'he s'uff in a room an' i'll organize i' la'er. Af'er 'hat, ple'e, don' bo'her me." He pleaded with the group. "I wan' 'o ge' ri' of 'his s'upi' ass col', an' tal' fu'in' normally."

Goku was shocked. Hakkai did curse sometimes, but he never said 'fuck'. EVER. Gojyo was just as shocked, but not really worried. Sure, Hakkai had never said 'fuck' before, but it was just pure frustration at the cold that made him say it this time, nothing else. Sanzo was not listening, living instead in his own little world where the gods weren't and didn't include the Merciful (Yeah, right….) Goddess, demons who wanted to kill him every five seconds, annoying as hell companions who would never shut the fuck up and leave him the fuck alone, and instead included Soap, Hot Water, and Relaxation.

"We'r he'e." Hakkai pointed out, turning toward the right and putting a key into a lock with a 'click'. After walking in, he opened all the doors again (Mei had closed them) and chose one. Walking into it, he smiled, sneezed, and closed the door. Sanzo picked another, walked in, got undressed besides his underwear, right in front of Gojyo and Goku with the door open, and walked to the indoor bath.

"Anyone disturbs me," low voice, a poisonous look. "And I will shoot. I will aim for your face, I won't miss, and once you are dead I will continue my bath. U-N-D-E-R-S-T-O-O-D?" He was whispering in a murderous tone, eyes full of malice, and Gojyo knew he wasn't joking. He would die if he opened that door before the priest came out. Goku was petrified. He had never seen Sanzo say something like that to him and mean it. He was not opening that door.

"Yes, sir." He said, his head down.

"Got it, shitty priest." Gojyo tried to lose the fear. It didn't go with his eyes. Sanzo growled at Gojyo before SLAM and the door was shut, the stressed out and angry priest locked inside.

"Ahh…." Goku didn't know what to do. Hakkai was locked in his room, Sanzo was locked in the bath, and he didn't feel like arguing with Gojyo. _WAIT. I don't feel like arguing? What the hell did I forget, some curse or something?_

"Yo, Goku. Lets just leave this stuff in Sanzo's room." Gojyo advised.

"What? Huh? Wh-wait, I heard. Uh, yeah. Ok." Goku kind of stuttered for a minute there. They left the provisions and equipment in Sanzo's room, then sat at the table across from each other, Goku trying to remember what he had forgotten, and Gojyo figuring out a plan for teasing Goku about the kiss even more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a while of just sitting there doing nothing, Goku put his chin on the edge of the table and started to stare at Gojyo. _Just what did I forget…..? Something really important, something to do with Gojyo and….something horrible._ No, he didn't WANT to remember. It made him feel sick, and the stomach that was previously growled stopped suddenly, making him feel nauseous. His body felt strange, trying to remember, like he was burning up. He sat there, trying to breath. _Why can't I breath? It f-feels weird, it's too hot….._ Goku had no idea what was going on. _I feel light-headed…..did I hit my head? Is that why? But, I'm so hot…..hot….hot….too hot….can barely breath…..I feel weird! _

Gojyo was thinking about how long he should keep this up. _Man, I didn't expect the idiot to really fall for it….what am I gonna do? I suppose I should just tell him I lied, but then again, maybe Goku's trying to play me by going along with this when he knows I lied, and is just waiting to tease me when I apologize? Is he even capable of making that kind of plan up? I don't really think so..._ Gojyo looked up at Goku, just to see what his expression was, and was shocked. Goku had his head on the table, face flushed, eyes half-closed, and he was PANTING. Like he was turned on, or something. _No, that's impossible, _Gojyo was confused. _The bakasaru didn't GET turned on, at least that I know of…..Then why does his face look like that? He was actually BLUSHING, and was that drool coming out of his mouth? If he is turned on, he's having a hard time of it. _Gojyo laughed at his pun. _But wow, he must be really hard to have such a large physical reaction…_

"Hey, Goku, you alright over there?" Gojyo was just too curious to stay out of this one.

"Ummmm, what, Gojyo? What was that?" Goku's eyes were fully closed, and he had started to squirm. _What is this feeling…? Move more…...harder…_ Goku didn't hear a thing Gojyo had just said.

"Goku, I asked if you were ok. You didn't catch Hakkai's fever, did you?" _He's squirming a lot, just looking at his face you can tell he isn't normal. What's wrong with him? _

"Gojyo….I can't…..hear you…" Goku felt really good, the heat was making him move more, trying to find a cool spot, but the sweat felt nice, making his shirt stick to his back. _These pants are too tight, I need to take them off…..but I like how they stick to me…..tighter, stick tighter… _Goku moved around, keeping his head on the table and only moving his hips until the jeans he was wearing rubbed against his crotch, hard.

"Nnnnmmmggh…" Goku opened his eyes and sat up in shock, then closed them again halfway as the movement made his jeans rub him again. "hah hah….." _What the hell was that?! Why did I make such a strange sound? And why did it feel so good when the pants rubbed my-ah-thing? _Goku was confused, he didn't understand his body's reaction. _What's going on? Did I get a curse or something put on me? And I…..want…..to…..touch…..I want more…..that wasn't enough….._

"Goku? Uh, Goku? What's wrong? Are you ok? What's going on?" Gojyo was worried now. _What's wrong with him? Don't tell me…...he's actually turned on? Him? Goku? Why, how, and when? And isn't he embarrassed? I mean, for me I wouldn't be, but Goku, he's always gotten embarrassed whenever I mention this stuff, so how can he sit in front of me and do it right here? And what's with that confused face? ….Unless….._

"Gojyo, why am I so hot? And…...Um….. Did I get a curse or something? Am I sick?" Goku looked at Gojyo with an expression like he wanted to cry. _He didn't understand,_ realized Gojyo, _Why his body feels like that. AHHH SHIT! This is his first time doing anything of this sort, isn't it?! Can thank the stupid priest for this shit…..I DID NOT want to have to be the one to put this kid through SEX ED. This is SANZO'S job, with the hell!_ Gojyo might not have wanted to, but one look at the way Goku was trying not to touch himself at all, while all sweaty and clearly in pain down there, sent Gojyo straight down pity path. He couldn't imagine having to hold it when it was THAT HARD. _It must be TORTURE_, Gojyo thought, staring at Goku drool a little more, his legs and hands twitching, blushing an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

"It's not a curse, Goku," Gojyo got up and walked around the table, squatting next to Goku. "You're turned on. REALLY turned on, by the looks of things, and since Sanzo didn't show you, or even tell you about this stuff apparently, I'm gonna have to." Gojyo stared into Goku's eyes, which were full of shock and fear, and a little curiosity.

"Turned on? Turn on what? And what didn't Sanzo show me?" Goku was really trying hard not to touch himself, but he wanted to soooooo bad. _Maybe if I take a shower it will go away, _Goku murmured to himself, _Or at least stop hurting so much. I can't even move, or I'll make those weird sounds again…..I don't want to…_

"Turned on is what Sanzo didn't tell or show you about," answered Gojyo, "And it's when you feel really good down there. The problem is that if you don't take care of it, it'll start to hurt. Sanzo isn't coming out of the bath for a long time, the walls are soundproof and have locks, and Hakkai is either asleep or reading a book and won't come out except to eat. Do you want me to take care of it for you, in my room?" Gojyo looked into Goku's eyes during the whole time he was talking, and saw all kinds of different emotions; _fear, curiosity, pain, but even the fear and pain didn't prevent him from having want. He wanted to feel what he felt before, when he moaned, and I can show him how to make that happen. He wants to do it, but I'm guessing he is too embarrassed to ask…_..

"You…" Goku began.

"Yes, Goku?" Gojyo knew what Goku was going to say.

"Ummmm…"

"Goku, spit it out or i'll get bored."

"Wait! Ahhhh…"

"Are you coming, or not? Just shake your head, you don't need to talk if it's that embarrassing." Gojyo offered him an easy way to answer, and Goku took it, blushing even more (_did this guy have a secret talent or something? Not even girls I fuck turn this red!_) and whispering.

"Yes, please…."

Gojyo smirked. "Okay, then." He grabbed Goku by the arm and was going to pull him up-

"Nnn Aaaa Mmmm Gojyo….don't do that…..haaaa….." Goku closed his eyes and went limp, trying to sit back down. _The jeans are rubbing against him, and geeze this guy is feeling it. I guess I'll have to carry him. _Gojyo let Goku slip down to the floor a little, before lifting him up princess-style.

"Ahhh! Gojyo, don't pick me up like this! It's embarrassing! Put me down!" Goku struggled, but only succeeded in making the jeans rub harder, and faster. "Hah…..hah...hah….nnnnn….kuuuu….." Goku gave up and let Gojyo carry him to the room farthest from the indoor bath. He set Goku down as gently as possible, trying not to let the jeans rub anything.

"Hand me the keys to your room," Gojyo told Goku, "So I can lock the door like you're inside." Goku slowly moved his right arm down to his butt pocket, but when he touched his ass he whimpered.

"Gojyo…...I can't…...too good….." Goku was crying now, the pleasure too much.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Gojyo grabbed the tab that was on the same chain Goku's room keys were on, and slowly slipped it out from Goku's pocket, earning Gojyo a few moans and pants. He walked over to Goku's room, leaving him panting on the bed, closed and locked the door, then walked back over to his own room, with the panting Goku still on the bed. As he stepped into the room, he closed the door behind him. Goku heard a CLICK, and then Gojyo was above him.

"Ready?" Gojyo asked, leaning over Goku, looking into his eyes. All he saw was anticipation.

"Ye-yeah….." Goku was really embarrassed, but ready. He wanted more of of the things that made him feel so good, he wanted harder touches...faster...and NOW…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10 Episode I

**Sera Draco: **

**Ok, this is where it starts getting hot.../ **

**I apologize beforehand, the characters are really OOC...But, hopefully, the sexiness will make up for that ;) **

**Anyway... the other day I was reading another fanfiction on this site and seriously getting pissed. I mean, I understand that you might not have the time to spell check and grammar check everything, but really, don't you just hate when the person who writes doesn't put ANY quotation marks, new paragraphs, misspells more than a whole chapter of words, only writes like, 50 words per chapter, and doesn't capitalize anything?! Isn't that fucking annoying?! I mean, seriously...Not pointing any fingers though...you already know who you are...BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW I do appreciate your ideas and story lines...**

**Also, (this is the last interruption and I swear I'll get back to the story!) if anyone knows how to view reviews...I've forgotten...onegai, help me...Through, like, the private messaging though seeing as how I can't see reviews...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gojyo smirked and backed away from Goku, off the bed. He went into the room connected to this one, with a small sink, and grabbed something on the counter. When he came closer to Goku again, Goku saw that it was a bottle. _What's inside? _Goku wondered. _And why did Gojyo need to get it now…?_ Gojyo placed the bottle just out of Goku's reach and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned body. _It's like, I've seen this before, but with Gojyo it's different from before….? Why do I have the feeling I've done this before?...I feel…..scared….why….? _Gojyo then took off his pants, shoes, and socks and crawled onto the bed to help Goku out of his clothing. When he reached for Goku's shirt, and started to pull it off, Goku remembered.

"NOOOO! STOP IT! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T WANNA! GO AWA-" Goku started yelling at Gojyo, remembering everything the Boss and his minions had done to him in Heaven and going into a kind of trance, but was cut off by Gojyo clamping his mouth shut with his hand.

"Goku, I know I said these walls were soundproof, but they're not THAT soundproof! What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Gojyo had no idea why Goku had suddenly freaked out, and really did not want to die by the monk's hands after he hears what exactly Gojyo was going to teach Goku.

"MMMPPPHHH! MMMNNNNMMMPPPPGGGGGGMMMMMMM!" Goku was really struggling now, yelling at Gojyo through the hand, pushing with his arms, and twisting his head to the side. _I feel weak, just like when the Boss had touched me! I didn't like it! It hurt! No, no, no, no, no, No, NO!_

"Goku! Relax! I can't let go if you squirm so much and try to wake up everybody in the Inn! Chill!" _What is wrong with him?! I'm not into rape, he needs to calm the fuck down or I'm going to have to knock him the fuck out!_ Goku still struggled, but didn't want to move his bottom half, because it would feel good, and he didn't like it. Gojyo knew that was his weak point, so he held down Goku's hands above his head, which just caused him to freak out more, while he moved his leg up slowly towards Goku's hard-on.

"NNNN MMMM!" Goku felt it the moment Gojyo's leg brushed against him, sending out waves of pleasure, but Goku _didn't want to didn't want to didn't want to! _Goku tried to move up, shooting himself away from Gojyo's leg, still not realizing it was Gojyo on top of him and not Boss.

Gojyo knew he had won the moment he found Goku's weakness. Goku was trying to move away from him, but Gojyo had been having sex for decades. He knew all the tricks and how to keep up with Goku, moving his leg directly below Goku's erection, positioning Goku up against the headboard of the bed. He didn't want to hurt him, so he slowed down when he got close enough, and then gently nudged Goku in the crotch, earning him a shiver and moan.

"NNNNNNNNNnnnn mmmm…" _Goku was obviously lost in ecstasy now, but why had he freaked out before_? Gojyo had no idea, but he had seen the horror and fear in Goku's eyes. He would've stopped, but that wouldn't have calmed Goku down at all. He rubbed his leg up and down, slowly and gently, making sure Goku felt every minute of it.

"Haaaaaaaa…." Another moan from Goku signaled Gojyos' success, Goku's legs squeezing together, rubbing against Gojyo's. He let go of Goku's mouth, which was watering, and put his hand under Goku's chin instead. _I'm not going any farther, _Gojyo was determined to find answers. _Until I find out exactly why Goku had freaked out like that. It wasn't like Goku at all, not like getting a hard-on was like Goku at all either, but this was different. Goku had fought all kinds of different demons, both scary and sexy, and Goku had never been afraid of them. _Gojyo had to find out why Goku was so scared. While lifting Goku's chin up, so his face was in front of Gojyo's, Gojyo moved his leg away, leaving Goku whimpering.

"Goku, why were you so scared?" Gojyo just had to know.

"*hah* nnnn…..wh-what….huh…..?" Goku was barely snapping out of it when, suddenly, he started to freak out again, and was going to start squirming, until he saw Gojyo's face. "nnya….Gojy….o….? Is it…...you….?" Goku started to tear up, shaking and shivering under Gojyo.

"'Course, monkey boy. Who else would it be?" Goku's eyes had fear in them when he heard 'Monkey Boy' but he didn't start fighting again. "Why did you get so scared? I thought you said you were ready after I closed the door and before we even started!" Gojyo was slightly insulted. He'd been refused before (not often, mind you) but not to this extent, like he was a monster, or something.

"I'm….sorry…" Goku was still scared, Gojyo could tell, but he had calmed down a lot.

"*sigh* You don't have to be. Let me take care of this for you," at that, he pointed at Goku's erection, "And then we will talk, Okay?" Gojyo looked for permission in Goku's eyes. He was scared, but trusted Gojyo, so he nodded, allowing Gojyo to pull of his shirt slowly, letting it rub against his nipples.

"Ah," Goku felt good. Not just his body, he felt happy, and safe now that he realized it was Gojyo…..._Why do I? _Goku questioned himself_. Why do I? And why did I only remember about THAT now…_? Gojyo moved down to Goku's pants, pulling the button open carefully, sliding the zipper down gently. Goku was having trouble breathing again.

"Go….jyo...can't…..breath….*huff* *huff*" Goku was red again, in a impossible hue of red, and his arms were trembling as they rested on Gojyo and the bed.

"Are you scared?" Gojyo asked Goku, looking right into his eyes. Goku was scared. _What if I suffocate? I can't breath! I'll die for sure! And it hurts down there…._Goku looked at Gojyo, and he felt safe again, the fear going away.

"I was….."

"Are you still scared?"

"Not anymore…."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yes…" Goku blushed.

"Okay, then. Tell me if you want me to stop, or if you're scared again." Gojyo finished taking off Goku's jeans, letting the material rub slightly on the bump in his underwear, before sliding them off his feet and onto the floor. Then he grabbed Goku's underwear, and pulled slightly down.

"Aaaah!" Goku threw his head back, arching his back, tensing his legs and holding his breath as Gojyo tugged gently on the nylon, finally pulling it off and exposing Goku's hard-on. Gojyo threw the clothing to the floor, next to the jeans, then softly touched Goku's thigh.

"Nnnnn Gojyo…" Goku wanted more, _it felt good…..I'm not scared at all…..I like it…..I really like it…...do more Gojyo…...Gojyo…._Goku repeated in his mind again and again, until Gojyo slid his fingers closer to Goku's erection, circling around the base a little before sliding up and grabbing it fully.

"Aaaaahhh! More! More, Gojyo! Nnnnn…." Goku yelled out loud, bending and twisting, wanting to be touched more, "_Touch me Gojyo! Touch me, touch my legs, my chest, my neck, touch everywhere! More! Ahhh More Gojyo!"_ Goku pleaded in what he thought was his head, happy when Gojyo started being a bit rougher, rubbing his stomach, stroking him, licking his legs, bringing his tongue upwards…..

"Ggg Uuu…..Gojyo….." Goku was completely oblivious of what he said in his head, and what he begged Gojyo for. Gojyo was getting hard himself, just listening to Goku, pleading with him to do it harder, faster, rougher, do more to him, chanting Gojyo's name.

"Ah, ah! Ah ku! Nyyyyaaaa! Hnnngh!" _Goku let out all kinds of sexy noises, _Gojyo told himself, _Maybe I should do this more often! The only problem is…._

"Goku, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you mind not sounding so sexy? I'm trying to hold back here, and even for me, there's a limit to how much I can take!"

"So-sorry…I didn't know I sounded so…...gross…"

"Not gross, and that's the problem! Too sexy! Too Erotic! At least try to hold back your voice, or this'll turn from 'me just helping you jerk off' to 'sex'! You got it?" Gojyo had stopped licking Goku's thigh, and was leaning over him, face at kissing distance, to talk.

"Hu-huh?! Me?! Erotic?! Sexy?! What?!" Goku was shocked, but not enough to get his mind out of the gutter. _Wow his face is so close! Will he kiss me? Like I kissed him earlier? It kind of hurt….he might not want to…..why would he call me erotic? I don't even know what erotic is…..b-but sexy too…._

"Yes! Sexy, erotic, ero, too cute, too tempting! Unless I have your permission for sex, lower your voice!" Gojyo was deliberately being close to Goku, wondering what he would do.

"Se-sex?" Goku wondered what that was, then he remembered Boss again. "NONONONO no thank you!" Goku's eyes got wide. _Why would anyone want to do something that HURT so much?! _

"Geeze, Goku. Now you've hurt my feelings. I've never been rejected with that amount of disdain before." Gojyo joked, touching Goku's leg while he was still leaning over Goku.

"Nyaa! Gojyo you….too sudden…." Goku was breathing heavily again, face flushed, eyes following Gojyo's lips.

"You know, Goku, why did you shoot the idea down so quickly? You've never even had sex before, have you?" Gojyo was curious.

"I….have. But I don't want to talk about it!" Goku looked at Gojyo's shocked expression, confused.

"What? You know what sex IS, right?"

"Y-yeah…."

"And you've done it before?"

"Yes…"

"With a girl?"

"N-no, a g-guy…"

"HUH?" Gojyo was surprised beyond compare. _Goku had SEX with a GUY. MY Goku had SEX, with a MAN. SEX. Goku. MY Goku had SEX. WITH A MAN. WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!_

"U-ummm...Gojyo….?" Goku was worried. _Was I not supposed to tell Gojyo? But, It's not like I enjoyed it at all….with Gojyo touching me, it's way better….but I don't want to remind myself of them…..especially not Boss….forget….I wish Gojyo would touch me more…...WAIT. Do I want to have SEX with GOJYO? But it hurt! A lot! But…...Gojyo wants to…...maybe…...with...him… _Goku looked at Gojyo, who was staring at him, not believing him at all. Maybe with him…_..it will be…...different?_

"Goku? Come back to earth yet?"

"H-huh? O-oh, right, yeah…." Now Goku wasn't sure if he wanted to ask or not…..

Gojyo didn't want to think about it, so he snuck back down to Goku's legs while Goku was thinking and licked from his knee to his inner thigh, sucking the soft part.

"Ahhh! Gojyo! Nnnnn nyaaaa…." Goku snapped out of thinking and returned to ecstasy.

"Goku, I warned you, keep it down!" Gojyo now had a full-on erection, and he was feeling it. "Shit, Goku!"

"What? Wh-what did I do….?" Goku felt good…_..It might be different….If he asks again…..then just…_…

"I told you to quit it with the moans!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Gojyo, it just feels…..I can't….." Goku blushed. He couldn't say it.

"I know it feels good, who do you think is making you feel good, for gods' sakes?! I told you to keep your sexiness at a minimum! People over here need a little more than licking to get rid of it! And you are not helping! Once I get hard, I can go ALL NIGHT. Even at this time, it's too late for that; I'd have to find a chick and even then I'd still be horny in the morning."

"Gojyo…..w-what…..i-if…..u-um…" Goku stuttered, trying really hard to get the words out.

"Goku, what?"

"W-well…"

"Goku?"

"U-mmmm-mmmmm…."

"Goku, spit it out already!"

"I can't! I've been trying to forget! But you made me remember…"

"Forget? Remember? What?"

"The…..the….fi…..rst…..me…..sex….."

"The first time sex wha-ohhhh." Light Bulb for Gojyo.

"Y-yeah, i-it hurt al-alot and I didn't li-like it…"

"I can make you feel better than this while doing it," Gojyo promised. "WAY better."

"It won't hurt?"

"It will feel like you're dying, but it won't hurt."

"Like i'm dying?"

"Yep."

"How can it feel like you're dying but not hurt?"

"Because you'll think you went to Heaven, it feels so good, I promise you."

"R-really good?"

"I am an expert on this subject, in case you've forgotten, Goku." Gojyo smirked. "Do I have your permission, Goku, to make you feel like you're dying?"

"U-ummm…...Y-yes…...Gojyo…."

"NOW we're talking!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gojyo reached for the bottle Goku had seen before and put it on the nightstand. Then he started licking Goku again, this time going closer to his erection instead of just his legs. _Goku is feeling it,_ Gojyo knew, _and he wants more. So, the first time he did it hurt, huh? I wonder who he did it with…..NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL IT WAS SANZO….Hakkai is to motherly for that kind of thing…...and I didn't take an interest until just know, when I figured out that he could actually get hard, so that leaves whoever he saw before he met Sanzo. _Gojyo licked just below Goku's navel, then sucked.

"Nyaa mmmmm!" Goku was enjoying this. _It doesn't feel anything like when the Boss did it…..but maybe that's because Gojyo didn't put it in yet…...it's going to hurt once he does…..but he'll tease me if I chicken out now….and maybe Gojyo might be different…...I didn't know sucking could feel so GOOD….but he's only doing things down there, I want him to….do…...stuff…...higher up…..I could ask…..right…?_ "Gojyo….?"

"What?" Gojyo looked up from Goku's leg, which he had been planning to suck again, just to make sure everything was prepared so it didn't hurt Goku at all. "What is it, Goku?"

"Could….ummm…..you…..l-l-lick hi-higher u-up….?" Goku could barely ask, and was whispering it instead of saying it out loud.

"Could I what?"

"li-lick farth-er u-up…" Goku was still whispering, and blushing redder than a tomato.

"Li what?"

"Gojyo! I told you already…...don't make me say it…..again….." Goku knew he wouldn't be able to ask for it while he was conscience of exactly WHAT he was asking.

"I didn't hear you," Gojyo crawled up to Goku's face again, getting him to blush deeper. "Ask one more time." _What was he asking, I wonder? Something really embarrassing, I'm guessing….geeze, how can he be getting REDDER?!_

"I….c-can you…...li-lick far-ther u-up…" Goku was even more embarrassed, _asking for it when Gojyo is hovering so close to my face…..I wonder if he heard me this time…...I can't say it again….._

"Lick farther up?" Gojyo repeated. _Wow, no wonder he was getting embarrassed. I am done….so I could….but I think I wanna torture him a bit….looks too cute…. "_Why would you want that?" Gojyo was being mean. Gojyo knew it…..Goku looked too sexy blushing.

"Why- Gojyo…" Goku was so embarrassed he thought he was going to die. _I can't tell him WHY…..too much…...Gojyo… _"I c-can't t-tell you why…" Goku trailed off…..

"So you don't want me to?" Gojyo was bullying him…

"No, wait…..Gojyo…..you….you're…."

"What?"

"I c-can't tell you!"

"It must not be that important, then."

"Nnnn!" Goku wanted it really badly, but he couldn't say it...So, he started to tear up instead. "Gojyo, quit being mean!"

"How am I being mean?" _Man, I should'v done this sooner. Blushing while crying….. sexy…..I am kind of being an ass right now, though. Fine, the cute Goku who is begging me for sexy things to be done to him wins….I've gotten weak. Whatever's happened to my sadistic side? _Gojyo smirked at Goku, letting him know he won, before he leaned down to Goku's face and licked his lips.

"Mmmm…" Goku didn't like that Gojyo had teased him, but it felt too good….Gojyo kept licking his lips while sliding his hand over his body, starting with his legs and slowly sneaking closer to his stomach, which he rested his hand on. "Ggooj-mmmm…." _I want more….it feels good…_.

"Goku, open your mouth." Gojyo ordered. Goku's mouth snapped open, like he couldn't wait for whatever Gojyo was going to do to him, his eyes watering. Gojyo slipped his tongue in Goku's mouth, and sucked a little.

"MMMMM nnnnn!" Goku was shocked. _He is kissing me….and it doesn't feel anything like before….and his...tongue….is…_ "Nnnn Mmmm….." Goku was moaning, or trying to, while Gojyo's tongue swiped around inside Goku's mouth, tangling together, then Gojyo pulled away from Goku and Goku followed him, lifting his head off the pillow, trying not to let go….

Gojyo smirked and lightly bit Goku's tongue, pushing him against the pillow again.

"Kuuu….nyaaa!" Goku's body shivered, and Goku grabbed Gojyo, pulling him tighter, digging his fingers into Gojyo's back, lifting himself slightly off the bed, his legs rubbing against Gojyo's, wanting more. Gojyo stuck the hand he had resting on Goku's stomach in between Goku and himself, and brushed Goku's chest, lingering over his nipple before pinching and twisting gently.

"Haaa! NNNnn!" Goku moaned again, opening his mouth more, his arms going limp and grabbing onto the sheets, pulling them closer to his body, lifting his head up to expose his neck more. Gojyo gently pushed against Goku's chest when he pulled away, forcing Goku to let go.

"Gojyo…" Goku whimpered. Gojyo used his hand to grab Goku's chin and push his head up, before leaning in and licking Goku's neck, on his Adam's apple.

"!" Goku was going to yell out, but he couldn't talk when Gojyo was licking his neck. Gojyo licked from his collarbone the his chin, sucking his jawline a little before licking Goku's cheek, and then running his tongue back down, sucking on Goku's neck before biting gently.

"AAAaaaaa mmmmMMMM nnnnnaaaa aaaahhhh…" Goku shivered again, tensing his body. Gojyo bit down harder, drawing blood and leaving a slight mark.

"Ouch! Gojyo...why did you bite me that hard?"

"Ooops…..Shit….." Gojyo had let himself go too far. _He had just marked the monkey, and now he was going to have to find an excuse for why that was there tomorrow, when Sanzo got up. Shiiiiiit…..If either one of those two tightasses find out what I did to Goku…..I'm pretty sure I'm gonna at least lose a limb._

"Gojyo? Oops what? What's wrong?" Goku was worried. _Why did Gojyo just curse? What happened? And why did he….stop….biting…..? It hurt but…..felt good….._

"I left a mark…."

"What?"

"A mark, Goku. I bit you, so I left a mark."

"Why is that oops? You did it on purpose, right?"

"Yeah, I did. But now if it doesn't heal by tomorrow, I'm either going to die by Sanzo's hands for fucking his pet, or get chewed out by Hakkai and ask him to heal you."

"I'm not Sanzo's-wait, what? Die? Why would you die?!"

"Because Sanzo is like your father. If he finds out that I had sex with you, it would be on the same level for him as raping his daughter!"

"But I'm not a girl!"

"You are the girl, Goku. You know what sex is, you've had it before. You are going to be the bottom. The uke, the neko, the girl. You get it?"

"Oooh…"

"Oh, well. What's done is done. I suppose I'll take getting chewed out by Hakkai over being killed by Sanzo, if it doesn't heal." Gojyo moved closer to Goku again, licking the spot he had bit lightly, to try and clean the blood. "On another note, is this your first sex-bite-mark?"

"Yes…. I got hit before though…"

"HIT?!"

"Stabbed, too. And I got plenty of bruises…"

"Tch, bastards….." _I don't believe it! How could they do that to someone who's so sexy? Messing up his body like tha-Wait. Why do I care so much? What, am I falling in love or something?! Me? Yeah right! It must be the erection talking. Yeah, I don't really LOVE Goku….right…..?_ Gojyo licked Goku's collarbone again, sucking close to his shoulder, and biting gently again.

"Nyaa mmmm….." Goku liked it when Gojyo bit him, but he wanted Gojyo to do what he did before…_.The kiss…..and when his hand was…..on my chest…_…. Gojyo looked at Goku, lifting his body above Goku's and grabbing Goku's leg. Pulling slowly up and to the side of his own, Gojyo moved his leg in between Goku's, spreading them a little. Goku looked at Gojyo the whole time, shivering….._Probably scared, if his first time hurt so much. I'll have to make sure to keep it in check until he's used to it…_

"Goku, are you sure?" Gojyo asked, placing one hand slightly above Goku's shoulder, the other still holding Goku's right leg a little off of the bed, ready to move it to the side.

"Maybe…..not….." _So he is really scared,_ Gojyo understood; his first time with a guy had hurt too, his partner sucked majorly. And not in a good way. Gojyo didn't do uke. _I'm not going to force him, and I can show him that it won't hurt as much as he remembers, it'll be fine, as long as he only does it with me. WA-HUH? 'Only does it with me'?! What the fuck am I thinking? If I start a relationship, I wouldn't want it to be with Goku, and I wouldn't be able to have sex with the girls in each town we visit! I'm not really in love with him! NOPE! _

_Shit….once you realize it, you can't forget…...Oh, well…..I'm going to have to deal….._

"Maybe not?"

"W-well…."

"You're scared, am I right?"

"Yes! Super scared! I can't do it! I just…..can't…..but I didn't want to chicken out…"

"Goku, it's fine. I won't tease you about THAT."

"What? You won't….really?"

"No, I won't. Sex is different." Gojyo placed Goku's leg back down on the bed. "It's best if you don't sleep here tonight," Gojyo turned around and sat down next to Goku. "If you don't want to be ravaged."

"R-ravaged…?"

"Attacked, raped, eaten, you know." Gojyo was staring at Goku. "And shit, it looks like it would've been a good meal, too. Such a shame."

"What do you mean?! You were going to eat me?!" Goku tried to get up, but was too weak, and flopped back down again.

"Not in the literal sense, if that's what you're thinking. Sexually. Devour. You."

"S-sexually d-devour….?"

"Fuck you till morning, if that's in your vocabulary, Monkey."

"F-fuck…? Huh? I thought that was just a curse-wait! Stop calling me monkey!" Goku got mad, and glared at Gojyo, who was looking on his nightstand for his cigarettes and a lighter.

"Why should I? I think it fits you, Monkey boy!" Gojyo looked at Goku, only to see tears drip down his face and land on the pillow, leaving wet spots.

"Gojyo….please stop calling me that..?" Goku looked at Gojyo, who was shocked once again. _Every time he calls me that, I remember Boss again. I didn't like it before because it gave me a sick feeling and I didn't know why…..now I know…_

"Wha- Goku, did you just say please?" _Goku never says please, or asks me like that… why does it matter so much to him that I don't call him monkey anymore…..? Maybe he likes Sanzo in THAT way...and he wants Sanzo to be the only one who calls him that..._

"I did….so...stop…?"

"Why does it matter so much to you that I don't call you Monkey anymore?" Gojyo had to know, and wanted to know badly. _Well, there's no doubt anymore….I am in love with the monkey…..and now jealous of Sanzo...dear gods…...what am I getting myself into…?_

"I don't want to tell you…." _It was painful enough remembering it, I don't want to say it all out loud again_….

"Tell me, and I'll think about it; depending on your answer."

"I don't want to!"

"Okay, MONKEY….." Gojyo looked away from Goku. _If I look at him now, I won't be able to bully him like that. Especially if he keeps crying…..but I need to know why. Sorry, Goku. Shit, already apologizing to him in my thoughts….sigh…._

"Go *sniff* Gojyo…*hic* *sob*.." _Goku is crying, crying hard….but I can't look, or I'll give in_.

"What, Monkey boy?"

"Stop it! Gojyo, stop it stop it *hic* stop it! I can't *hic*!"

"Well why the hell not?!" Gojyo turned to look at Goku finally, who was sitting up with the blanket pulled over his bent legs and chest, hands over his ears.

"Because!"

"I won't stop until you tell me why!"

"I...Gojyo….I...can't!"

"Then I won't stop!"

"Please! *hic* Please, Gojyo! I can't…..*hic* *sob* I can't….." Goku took his hands off his ears and crawled over to Gojyo, crying, and grabbed around his middle, face resting on Gojyo's chest. "Please, Gojyo…..*hic* *hic*..." Gojyo's face went soft, his anger melting away. He put his cigarettes back on the nightstand with his lighter, and then wrapped his arms around Goku, who couldn't stop crying and muttering "Please…*hic*...Gojyo…..*hic*…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12 Episode I

**Sera Draco:**

**I know, I know...I broke all of your hearts in the last chapter, right? And hopes of anything sexy...gomen nasai...I really wanted them to do it too...but Gojyo's stubbornness got in my way... :3 It's a short chapter this time, but since I'm posting a few chapters clumped together it should be fine, ne? Oh, and if anyone knows the right way to spell Gojyo's brand of cigarettes...please comment.**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a while, when Goku had stopped crying, Gojyo stopped hugging him, and pushed him away.

"Gojyo….?" Goku's eyes were swollen, but he didn't want to let go of Gojyo.

"Get to your own room, Goku." Gojyo looked away from Goku, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wh-why?" Goku knew Gojyo was still mad at him for not telling him, but he wanted to stay in his room…

"Why would you stay here? You have no reason to, Goku. It's not like we just had sex, and since you don't want to even explain yourself I see no reason why you would want to stay." _Gojyo has a point…..but….I...don't want to go! I want to stay here! If I ask….he'll say no…. so….wait! If we have sex, I can stay! Even if it hurts a lot, I want to stay with Gojyo…_

"Gojyo…." Goku tried to crawl back over to where Gojyo was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Gojyo?" _He's ignoring me_, Goku thought. He still crawled closer. "Gojyo? Gojyo?"

"What? What Goku? What do you want? What do you need from me? And why are you still here when I told you to go?" _Gojyo is really pissed at me….I don't want him to be….it feels…..worse...than when Boss had done it….._

"If I tell you, can I stay….?"

"It's past that point, Goku. It's too late. You don't even need my help anymore, you're not hard. Just leave. We'll talk later, depending on how long we're staying at this Inn, and when we cool down. Or when I cool down. Don't bring it up." Gojyo looked back at Goku, his eyes full of anger. _Anger and….what? Be-betrayal….? Why…? What…..did I…..do….?_

"B-but….I'm not….but you said….you could go all night and you were hard before….what are you going to do….?"

"I'm not in the mood for going out, if that's what you're asking. I'll take a shower, get in bed, and not sleep all night. It may or may not go away. I don't feel like talking anymore Goku. Your keys for your room are on the nightstand. Leave. Now." Gojyo turned back around, knowing full well that he had hurt Goku's feelings. _Just leave already, Goku. I don't want you here anymore. Now I know how some of the girls I've fucked feel like. I've never loved anyone before.. and to get in a fight because of being selfish in the same night...my heart feels broken ….even if it is over just a petty secret…I feel like shit. _

Gojyo got up, walking over to where he had thrown Goku's clothes, and picked them up. Then he turned around and Goku flinched. _He was watching me. Well, I feel like shit. No space for pity right now-_ Gojyo's train of thought was cut off when he looked at Goku again. And then processed that GOKU HAD FLINCHED. Goku had never flinched, even when the both of them had got into arguments and during fights. Gojyo remembered something else just then, too.

"_On another note, is this your first sex-bite-mark?"_

"_Yes…. I got hit before though…"_

"_HIT?!"_

"_Stabbed, too. And I got plenty of bruises…"_

_Shit. Shit Shit Shit. Know I remember…...He must've flinched because he thought I was going to hit him, or something._

"Goku."

"Y-yes?" _Flinch. There it was again. Goku actually thought I was going to hit him._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Wh-what?" Gojyo walked over to the bed, stopping when Goku flinched again and his arms tensed.

"Are you scared of me right now, Goku?" Gojyo noticed Goku's eyes were closed, his shoulders tense.

"Sc-scared? Wh-what makes you think tha-" Gojyo walked closer while Goku was talking, to test his theory, cutting Goku off and making him flinch again.

"Why did you stop talking, Goku, if you aren't scared of me?" Gojyo was now directly above Goku, who was cowering, his whole body tense.

"I-I…...I…...didn't…" Goku clutched the blanket in his fist.

"You did, Goku."

"A-are you going to h-hit me…? Are you a-angry…..?" Goku was shivering, not looking up at Gojyo, flinching every time Gojyo moved.

"Goku, stop it." Goku flinched. "I said quit it, Goku!" Goku started to tear up, pulling back when Gojyo tried to reach for him. Gojyo thought for a minute.

"I'm leaving. You can take this room." Gojyo closed his outstretched hand, and placed Goku's things gently on the bed before grabbing his own clothing with his Highlits and lighter. "See you tomorrow, Goku." He walked to the door and opened it, half turning back to look at Goku, who was watching him. When he walked out he heard Goku, but didn't stop. He closed the door behind him, and quickly unlocked and went inside the other room. He couldn't get Goku's voice out of his head, and heard it over and over again. That night, he didn't get any sleep.

"_Gojyo, I'm sorry, wait! Gojyo! Don't leave-"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13 Episode I

**Sera Draco:**

**WOOOOOOSH~~~~~~ Time jump complete! (LOL)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Sanzo was in a good mood. He was sitting at the table, reading the paper while smoking a cigarette, like usual, but that bath he had taken last night was something else. Anyone who had known him for as long as his three companions had could tell that he was happy, even though he wasn't smiling at all. Hakkai had stopped sneezing, and could talk normally, so his cold was getting better, and while he was sitting at the table, he had a rare real-smile on, not the fake ones that he had whenever Goku and Gojyo were fighting about something and he was trying to block them out.

Gojyo and Goku, on the other hand, were miserable. Goku felt guilty about last night, and was so embarrassed he thought he was going to explode, and Gojyo felt crushed, and guilty about making Goku cry more than once. And he had even made Goku flinch. Goku had thought he was going to hit him, and he was SCARED. Gojyo had hit Goku before, whenever they fought or argued, it wasn't a new thing if Gojyo hit him. But Goku had been scared. That was new. And so, the Sanzo party sat in silence, and waited for breakfast patiently.

"Goku, is something the matter?" Hakkai had noticed the absence of Goku's everyday breakfast shenanigans, and was worried.

"Huh? What? Hakkai, did you say something?" Goku had been staring off into space, thinking about what to say to Gojyo….

"I asked if something was wrong, Goku." Hakkai looked across the table at the teen, who was staring off into space again.

"No, i'm fine. I just don't feel so well…." Goku trailed off. Next to him, Gojyo had flinched.

"Ok, then…..Well, if you need me to heal it for you, or you need to talk, i'm here….." Now it was Hakkai's turn to trail off. He had noticed Gojyo's flinch, and had decided to stay out of it.

The breakfast they had ordered soon arrived, the beautiful waitress that had served them didn't even get a second look from Gojyo, and he didn't even mention her G-cup. All the while she was placing the food on the table, Gojyo was thinking about Goku. _I shouldn't have been so childish and walked away when he had called me back…...I really hurt his feelings last night; he won't even look at me…...that waitress is hot, why can't I flirt with her…..? _Gojyo remembered Goku last night, with his flushed face and half-closed eyes. _He was so sensitive, too…..the waitress couldn't compare with the sexy Goku….why did I have to make such a big deal about him not wanting to tell me something…..He obviously didn't want to talk about it because it hurt him! I'm such an ass…...fucking jerk Gojyo…_

Goku didn't think Gojyo was a jerk at all. On the contrary, he thought HE was the jerk. _I really should've let Gojyo continue…..I should've just told him…..he got so mad at me…..will he ever….want to do it...again? It felt soooo good… _Hakkai noticed Goku blushing, and was more than a little worried now_. I wanted him to do more….so I trusted him….? I wanted to have s-se-sex with Gojyo….? Yeah…..yes…..I did…..that wasn't enough…..I wanted more…..I wanted him to do what Boss had done to me…..I wouldn't have fought Gojyo, though…...I need to apologize…..even if I know that I would've let him do it…..He won't touch me again…..he probably hates me now…...he hasn't looked at me at all…...Maybe if I take his food like I normally would…...He will act like normal too….? _Goku reached over and filled his plate up with food, though he wasn't hungry, and waited for Gojyo to do the same.

"Goku, would you like some more rice?" Hakkai wasn't going to mention their behavior in front of Sanzo, but he wanted to know if Goku was okay…..

"What? Rice? No, i'm going to finish what's on my plate first….." Hakkai didn't believe him. _No matter how much food Goku had on his plate, he always wanted more, making sure Gojyo didn't take his, and taking Gojyo's. Sanzo doesn't notice how Goku's acting today? I'm going to have to get him to tell me later…...Maybe I'll ask Sanzo if we can stay another night…..it sure was comfortable here last night. And my cold got a little better, so maybe he'll let us stay until i'm fully recovered….._

"Sanzo?" Hakkai turned to his left, where the monk was sitting, eating silently.

"Nnnn? What, Hakkai?" Sanzo put down his chopsticks, completely oblivious to their companions' behaviors.

"I was wondering if we could stay here another night…." Hakkai was trying to be careful. He, more than anyone, knew Sanzo's fuse was especially short in the mornings.

"Yeah, I don't think a few more days to rest and recuperate are going to get us killed, or that Gumaoh will get resurrected in that amount of time….they can't do it without the matten scripture, anyway. And who in the hell wouldn't take the chance to use that bath as many times as possible?" Sanzo went back to eating. _Oh, so that's why he can't see the changes in Goku's behavior. He's too relaxed because of the bath….haha, I can't believe this….brainwashed by a bath…..If Sanzo ever got defeated, it wouldn't be by a demon, it would be him preoccupied with a bath and forget to eat, or something. In that case, I'll talk to Goku tonight, after Sanzo locks himself in the bath again, or locks himself in his room. _Hakkai was determined to get answers, either by Goku's mouth, or Gojyo's. He already knew they had fought last night after he went to bed, he just didn't know what about. Here he was, supposed to be relaxing, and he was troubling himself with Goku's problems with Gojyo. He'd have to make it quick, and get back to getting rid of this cold.

Gojyo had filled his plate with food, asking Hakkai to pass some of the dishes near Goku to him instead of just reaching over. Alarms were going off in both Hakkai's and Goku's heads. Gojyo started to eat, only stopping to drink or answer a question that Hakkai asked him. Goku reached over and nabbed his dumpling, even though he hadn't even finished half his own plate yet. Gojyo didn't even acknowledge the missing dumpling, and he didn't even look over at Goku or tell him to stop stealing. Goku tried a few more times, building his plate up with stuff he wasn't even going to eat, noticing Gojyo's total lack of attention to him.

"Hakkai, may I be excused…? I don't feel so good…." Goku looked like he was going to cry.

"Yes, but before you leave Goku, do you mind coming to my room after breakfast so I can heal you? You might have caught something nasty." From the look Hakkai was giving Goku, it wasn't a request. Sanzo was still eating, his senses dulled from the idea of more relaxation in the bath, and Gojyo looked at Hakkai, suddenly realizing that Hakkai knew that something was wrong with Goku, and that it was HIS fault.

"Yes….." Goku knew he didn't have a choice. He just wanted to lie down and relax, and stop thinking for a while.

"Then I'll see you in a little, Goku." Hakkai smiled reassuringly, promising Goku it wasn't going to be a lecture. "I'll come and get you after i'm done with my food and organizing the supplies we have to see what we need." Goku walked away, into his (Gojyo's) room and closed the door just as he started crying. Gojyo had closed his eyes, not looking at Goku on purpose, and Hakkai thought that he was in pain by his expression.

After breakfast, Sanzo went into his room and undressed again, disappearing into the bath.

"Gojyo, what happened last night with Goku…?" Hakkai thought he'd get a better picture if he asked both of them.

"I don't want to talk about it, Hakkai." Gojyo still looked like he was in pain, and when he was done with his plate he didn't ask for seconds.

"Well, if it's affecting both you and Goku, it affects all of us," Hakkai clarified for Gojyo that he wasn't asking. He was ordering the answer out of him. "And it's making both you and Goku miserable. Just tell me, Gojyo. How long have we known each other? It's not like Sanzo is going to find out by you telling me, and I want to know."

"I have enough on my mental plate without having you chew me out too, Hakkai! Leave it be!" Gojyo slammed his hand on the table, the food still there jumping off the clanking plates.

"I can't do that, Gojyo, and you know it!" Hakkai almost NEVER raised his voice, always staying calm no matter the situation or how bad the fight or argument was.

"I can't deal with it all at once! Just leave me be! I feel like shit right now, and don't need you to rub it in!" Gojyo wasn't even fazed by Hakkai's rare reaction.

"Gojyo, I can help. No matter what it is, I know I can at least try to help….." Hakkai had no idea what was going through Gojyo's head, but for him to say that he felt like shit…..

"Fine. I don't even think I care anymore." Gojyo had calmed down, but not in a good way. Sure, he wasn't yelling anymore, but now he was just directing the anger at himself…

"What happened with you and Goku after I went into my room, Gojyo? What did you fight about?" Hakkai needed to know, he might even be able to help.

"Goku got hard, Hakkai." Gojyo was being dead serious, looking straight into Hakkai's shocked expression. "And before that, when we were fighting while you took care of the Inn, I had held him down and made him cry."

"Goku…..cried….?"

"I didn't even know why, but he made me promise, like, four different ways not to tell Sanzo. Don't make me break that promise, Hakkai."

"I won't tell Sanzo, but why did he…..?" Hakkai was staring at Gojyo, "What do you mean by 'didn't'? So you know now?"

"I have a hunch." Gojyo closed his eyes again, then sat back and looked at the ceiling. "After you went into your room, Sanzo went into the bath and we were sitting at the table. Earlier, when Goku made me promise him, I teased him and told him that kisses were like promises to do the naughty only with the one person. One of the promises was a kiss, because one of the chicks in the last town told Goku that if you break the promise after you kiss, you'll go to hell. I was thinking about how to tease him more, then I look at him, and he is so turned on he was drooling and blushing a million shades of red I've never seen before."

"What? He kissed you-wait, GOKU was TURNED ON?" Another rare reaction from Hakkai.

"So I thought 'Is he sick? What's wrong with him? The Goku I know doesn't GET turned on…..', but he was really hard, Hakkai. He didn't even know what to do with himself. I offered to help, we went to my room, and while I was trying my very best here, he starts freaking out. So then he tells me he's had sex before, with a guy, and it hurt like hell. I connected the dots, and figured that's why he had cried when I held him down earlier."

"Goku had SEX? WITH A GUY? WHAT?" Hakkai couldn't believe it.

"Now he won't even look at me." Gojyo hung his head, hands clasped above it.

"Won't even look at you, but….You won't look at him either." Hakkai had his moment of shock, now he was trying to resolve the problem.

"How am I supposed to? I made him remember one of the worst moments of his life," Gojyo raised his head. "And I fell in love with him, Hakkai…..both in the same night….." He hung his head again, broken.

"Fell in lo- You, Gojyo? With Goku? I thought you didn't have any of that going on." Hakkai was referring to a few years ago, when Hakkai had asked him if he was gay after Gojyo took him in.

"I didn't, but when I saw Goku like that….." Gojyo trailed off, then sighed. "None of it matters, because I hurt him too much. You saw how he was before, he almost cried at the breakfast table just because I was sitting next to him, and he didn't even finish all his food…"

"Gojyo, I don't think that's why Goku cried. *sigh* So a man who isn't gay fell in love with Goku, who's had sex before, apparently."

"That about sums it up…." Gojyo leaned forward and rested his head on the table. "And I went like an ass, and actually asked him why he wanted me to stop calling him something…"

"Wait, what? What did he want you to stop doing?"

"He wanted me to stop calling him 'monkey' or 'monkey boy'. And then I got all jealous like an idiot, thinking that he wanted me to stop just so Sanzo was the only one who called him that."

"Gojyo…...did you ever think that it might have something to do with his first time….?"

"What?"

"Did you ever think that maybe, he was raped, and the person who did it called him 'monkey'?" Hakkai was starting to piece together all the information in his head.

"R-raped? What-" Gojyo stopped talking, remembering again.

"_On another note, is this your first sex-bite-mark?"_

"_Yes…. I got hit before though…"_

"_HIT?!"_

"_Stabbed, too. And I got plenty of bruises…"_

Gojyo jumped up like he had been electrocuted, startling Hakkai.

"Gojyo? Why-" He was cut off by Gojyo, who had sat back down.

"I am such an ASS! I can't BELIEVE myself right now! How could I-"

"GOJYO! Why did you jump up like that? And what do you mean you're an ass?!"

"I bit Goku….during it…..and I asked him if it was the first time he got bit during sex."

"You BIT him?!" Hakkai looked at Gojyo. "And? Why did you jump when remembering that?"

"He told me it was his first time getting bit."

"So?"

"He hadn't gotten bit before, but he got hit and stabbed. He told me he got bruises, too…."

"STABBED? Hit, I'd understand, if you have that kind of fetish, but stabbed?"

"Yes, and you just said he might've been raped. You don't normally hit your partner. Scratch, yeah, bite, yeah, but hitting and stabbing are a no. Never have I done it with someone who either liked it being done to them or liked doing it themselves."

"So, that must've been why…."

"Hakkai, thank you. I still feel like crap, but know I realize why he didn't want me to know….."

"Haha, I'm still stuck on the fact that Goku got hard!"

"Yeah….he was so sexy though…."

"Gojyo, I understand. And I won't tell Sanzo. But I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THINGS LIKE THAT. K?" Hakkai didn't want to even think about his best friend and the little innocent Goku doing it.

"Yeah, sorry….." Gojyo was feeling a lot better. Well, the guilt was still there, and he still regretted running away like that last night, hurting Goku's feelings like that…..but now he kind of had an idea of how to apologize…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14 Episode I

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku was in Gojyo's room. Since Gojyo had left with only his clothes and cigarettes, he left some things behind. Like a few other clothes, for when the ones he normally wore were dirty or needed repair. His bag, full of dirty magazines and pictures of women, made Goku feel weird. Like he was angry at Gojyo for some reason…...but he knew he shouldn't be. After he had left the table, he had crawled into Gojyo's bed, which had his scent in it even though he had only used it for a short while, and cried into Gojyo's pillow.

_He doesn't even want to talk to me….He won't look at me….he must really hate me….. is he ever going to touch me again….? Will he leave…..just because he doesn't want to sit next to be or be with me anymore….? If I leave this room…..will I ever see him again…..? Will he come in while i'm asleep and take all his stuff…..and…...disappear…? I don't want Gojyo to leave! I want Gojyo to stay…...and do stuff…...to me…...Ugh….I feel sick…..and I can't believe myself…..how can I think about that when Gojyo is so angry…...I'm horrible…._

Goku lifted his head. He was sad. He couldn't stop crying. He wanted Gojyo….Like last night, when Goku had cried and Gojyo had hugged him until he stopped. Gojyo was really mad at him…..Goku couldn't believe himself right now…..So he cried some more, only stopping when he had to breath. After he had calmed down a little, he sat up in Gojyo's bed. Goku took his shirt off and collapsed again, face down in the pillow, smelling Gojyo's scent…..

"-ku." Knock Knock Knock.

"Nnnnn…." Goku opened his eyes. He didn't even know that he had fallen asleep; he didn't get any sleep last night after Gojyo had left.

"-oku! -ku! Goku! Hey, are you okay in there, Goku?! GOKU!" Hakkai was calling for him...why was he calling for him again…? _It doesn't matter…..go away…..Gojyo hates me now…..And you will probably just give me a speech on apologies…_..

"OI! YO, GOKU! GET YOUR ASS UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" That wasn't Hakkai….Hakkai doesn't curse like that…..that voice is….

"Go….Gojyo?" Goku propped himself up on his arms. "What do you want…?"

"Open the door, Goku! Hakkai's worried about you." _Ah, so Gojyo only came because HAKKAI was worried about me…_…

"I don't feel like talking right now! Go away!" Goku flopped back down, closing his eyes.

"Goku, open this door, right now, or I'll break it down." Gojyo was dead serious…..Sanzo was gonna blow a gasket when he got the bill from the Inn…..

"You wouldn't! Sanzo scares you and he'd be mad if you broke down the door!"

"I DON'T CARE! Open it right now, Goku, Or we'll leave you here and find somewhere else to stay." _Oh, so now Gojyo doesn't even want to stay with me…...I knew he hated me…..he probably doesn't even care anymore what happens to me…_..

"Then leave! I don't care! I never want to see your faces again!" Goku shoved his head in the pillow, crying silently, wetting the pillow while curling into a ball.

"...Goku….." Gojyo was silent for a while. "...I know you hate me…..but…..at least let me apologize…...please….." Goku was shocked. _Why would I hate him?...Didn't HE hate ME for not telling him anything and keeping secrets…?_

"What? Gojyo…..you don't hate me…..?" Goku lifted his face out of the pillow, shifting over to the edge of the bed.

"Huh? Why would I hate you? Goku, open this door, we need to talk!" Gojyo knocked a few times, then turned over to Hakkai, who was smiling.

"I guess I don't have to talk anymore," Hakkai walked over to his room. "Back to relaxing and healing. It's up to you guys to resolve this; I won't get involved, and neither will Sanzo." He closed the door, leaving Gojyo alone in the main room, in front of Goku's door.

"Goku! Open up!" Goku was confused. _Gojyo doesn't hate me…? But then...He didn't even want to look at me during breakfast…_…

"But….during breakfast….you didn't even look at me!"

"How am I supposed to, when I was the reason you remembered the worst day of your life?!"

"You...might've….but….."

"Goku, unless you want Sanzo hearing what you're saying, please, open the door." Goku was hesitant…..but Gojyo was telling him to, so he got off the bed and walked over to the door, unlocking it. On the other side, Gojyo heard the lock and opened the door slowly, sliding it to the side and tensing when he heard Sanzo's voice, SINGING in the bath.

"Can I come in?" He looked down on Goku, not noticing his shirt was off in the low light.

"Yes…." Goku backed up, leaving room for Gojyo to step forward and close the door behind him. Goku heard the CLICK of the lock for the second time since Gojyo's been in the same room as him. "You're not…..angry at me? You don't hate me?" Goku looked up at Gojyo, as Gojyo looked down, noticing a shirtless Goku was standing in front of him.

"Wha- Goku, are you trying to seduce me, answering the door like that?" Gojyo pointed at Goku's chest, indicating what he meant by THAT.

"N-no, why do you say that?" Goku looked down at his bare chest, confused. "We're both guys…."

"...Who were about to have sex yesterday! Put something on!" Gojyo looked away. _How can I look at a naked woman and be fine, but when I look at Goku….ero….._

"How's this…?" Goku had put his shirt back on…...BACKWARDS AND INSIDE OUT!

"...It's…..fine…..great….." Gojyo was staining himself, trying not to laugh so they could talk seriously.

"Nnn? What's wrong, Gojyo? You're turning kind of red…." Goku looked down, to see what Gojyo was pointing at, and blushed when he saw the state of his shirt.

"...I'm….sorry…...Goku…...I…...Can't…..!" Gojyo couldn't hold it anymore. "HAHAHAHA OH MY-"

"HEY! QUIT LAUGHING, GOJYO!" Goku blushed an even deeper shade of red, pulling off his shirt and throwing it back on the bed.

"HAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT! CAN'T BREATH!" Gojyo had his eyes closed, so he didn't see when Goku had taken it off again.

"QUIT LAUGHING, KAPPA!" Goku blushed redder, about the same shade as when he was turned on.

"S-sorry, G-Goku…..I didn't mean to laugh at you…..I meant to come and seriously talk wi-" Gojyo stopped when he saw how red Goku was, and that his shirt was missing again. Gojyo quickly turned away, blushing and holding his hand to his mouth. _SHIT…..Why did he have to take it off again…..WAY too sexy…...sexier than any girl I've seen in a LONG time….even though he doesn't even have boobs…..those…..little red nubs of his are…..._

"Seriously talk? About what…..?" Goku was happy that Gojyo had said he didn't hate him, so his voice was a little lighter.

"I came to talk about…..last night." Gojyo began, still looking away from Goku. "I made you remember something horrible…..and then I argued with you…..and made you cry…."

"N-no! I should be the one saying sorry…...I didn't even think about how you were feeling and just told you to stop right in the middle…..and you were really uncomfortable, and then I went and took your room too…..and when you asked me, I kept secrets from you…" Goku trailed off, suddenly aware that Gojyo wasn't looking at him.

"It's not something you should've had to do, Goku! Sex is about BOTH people feeling good, not only one of them…...you were scared. You told me your first time hurt, I understand. I don't know why you would think that I would hate you. It's a problem I have with myself, not you."

"B-but….*hic*...you're not even….*hic*...looking at me!" Goku started to cry, covering his face with his left arm. "Hakkai or *hic* Sanzo told you to *sob* apologize *hic* didn't they?! You don't really *hic* care!" Goku turned away from Gojyo, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head before crawling into the bed, curling into a ball under the covers with a pillow over his face, crying more.

"Wha-Hakkai didn't tell me to do anything! And Sanzo didn't even notice that anything was going on! I came here, because I wanted to apologize…..and because I have something very important that I need to tell you….." Gojyo finally turned back around, looking for Goku, and spotting the shivering lump on the bed. He walked over to it, kicked off his shoes, and got on the bed, sitting behind Goku and hugging him.

"Wha-Gojyo you ass, what do you think you're doing!" Goku kicked the pillow off his face, sitting up to face Gojyo; blushing when he realized how close they were.

"I think I'm trying to apologize and calm you down, both at the same time." Gojyo stared at Goku, making him blush even more. "But if you're that close, I might not be able to….."

"Apologize? Apologize for what…?" Goku hadn't heard the last part, but he was staring at Gojyo's lips, swaying back and forth like he wanted to lean forward, then leaned back instead.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night…...and I wanted to tell you something very embarrassing…." Gojyo had noticed where Goku's eyes were focused, and he leaned forward. When Goku didn't flinch or lean back, he moved forward slowly, watching Goku's eyes watch him.

"Tell me something….embarrassing…..?" Goku knew he should lean back, but he couldn't…..he wanted to lean forward soooo bad…

"Goku….promise you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to say." Gojyo stopped moving, and grabbed Goku's chin with his right hand, lifting his face up so Goku's eyes were focused on his own.

"I pr-promise." Goku was even more nervous…._I'm so close to Gojyo's face….and he's staring right at me….and his kiss last night…..I wanna do it again….I want him to kiss me again!_

"Do you mind if we promise the same way as yesterday, Goku?" Gojyo stared harder at him…

"T-the s-same way as yesterday…" Goku remembered when he had kissed Gojyo for the first time….saying it was a promise….but…._Isn't kissing a promise to do naughty stuff…..with only that person…..? Why would Gojyo…...but, I do want him to kiss me again…. "_Isn't kissing like promising to….do that stuff….. with the person you kiss?" Goku saw something in Gojyo's eyes….._Hunger? He's hungry? Didn't he eat at the table…..?_

"Do you mind if it is?" Gojyo's eyes got hungrier.

"B-but then you…."

"Promise me, Goku, then I'll tell you a secret I've been keeping since yesterday night….."

"A-a secret…..? You'll tell me…..? But, I didn't even tell you anything about-"

"You don't have to!" Gojyo's left hand gripped Goku's arm. "I don't want to make you remember…..EVER again!"

"I don't…...have to…..tell you….? You won't…..hate me if I don't?" Goku's eyes got big.

"I won't hate you, Goku. You promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say, I'll promise you I won't hate you…...But it only works if we promise the same as yesterday." Gojyo squeezed Goku's arm.

"O…..k….." Goku relaxed his leg muscles, head resting in Gojyo's hand, completely trusting Gojyo.

"Goku…..the secret is…..I've never fallen in love before." Gojyo let Goku's chin drop a little.

"I-I knew that already…" But Goku didn't pull away, and his eyes followed Gojyo's lips.

"I'm not done. I've never fallen in love before….But I fell in love last night, Goku. With you." Gojyo leaned in and kissed the surprised Goku, softly and gently on his lips. _He….fell in love…...last night…..with me…..? He fell in love…...with…...me? _Goku closed his eyes, leaning more on Gojyo, sitting on his lap, hands rested on his vest. _It…...feels…...so good…. It isn't anything like the kiss I gave him… and it's different then last night…...it's…..it's…...I want more…! _Goku pressed Gojyo's chest more, spreading his legs slightly. _It feels good…..so good…..but I want him to touch…..my…...butt…. _Goku tried to press his body closer to Gojyo, leaning on top while Gojyo slide down to rest on the headboard of the bed, bending the leg he had in between Goku's.

"Nnnnnnmmmmm!" Goku moaned when Gojyo's leg pressed against his butt, tears leaking out of his eyes. Gojyo pushed Goku away, moving his leg down and away from Goku's crotch.

"Goku, did you just-are you hard?" Gojyo looked at Goku's face, which had half-closed eyes again, and a deep blush.

"I- just…...wha…..?" Goku didn't want Gojyo to stop kissing him, he wanted more.

"Goku, the promise is made already. Should I be leaving now?" Gojyo looked into Goku's eyes, giving him a choice.

"It's…...made…...already…?...That's it…..?" Goku was disappointed.

"Unless you want me to do something else…..Goku." _If this kid says yes…..I am going to make him forget all about his first time….!_

"I'm not…..gross?" _He's saying….if I want him to…...he'll do more…..right…? I can ask…..?_

"I don't think you're gross, Goku. I think you're sexy, and I told you before…..you made me fall in love with you…..I'll do anything you want me to." Gojyo leaned back more, tilting his head while staring at Goku.

"I-if…...i-if I asked…" Goku looked down at the bed, and got redder, his ears red now, too.

"If you asked me to, I wouldn't leave. Should I go? Or do you want me to stay, Goku?"

"C-can you s-stay….?" Goku looked up at Gojyo. _Is he going to laugh at me now….and leave anyway…..?_ Gojyo smirked at Goku, getting up off the bed. _I knew it….he doesn't really like me…..now he's going to laugh at me for being such an idiot! _Goku looked away from Gojyo.

"S-sorry…..I didn't mean it…...you don't have to…" Goku closed his eyes, tears dripping down.

"Goku, why are you crying? You better tell me it's because you're thinking about what i'm going to do to you, and not because I made you cry again." Goku opened his eyes and looked behind him. Gojyo was leaning on the bed, his shirt off, the bandanna in his hair gone.

"Wha-what you're going to…..do to me…?" Goku blushed MORE. _G-going t-to d-do to me…...l-like last n-night…..? Those things…...those…...things…..felt so good! I want him to! I want him to do more! More….of those…...things….._

"Goku, are you going to take off everything, or shall I do it for you….?" Gojyo was behind Goku, whispering in his ear, blowing more than he needed to.

"Haaaa, Gojyo…...you…...why did you blow in my ear…..?" _Do it again…...please….. Gojyo….Do it more!_

"My answer….? Or am I going to choose…..?" Gojyo moved behind Goku, making him shiver.

"Y-you c-choose…" _I want him to…...take them off…...for…..me….._

"Is that permission, Goku?" Gojyo ran his hands over Goku's chest, slipping down to touch the bottom of his shirt and breathing on his neck.

"Nnnnn! Yes! It is!" Goku leaned back against Gojyo, his head resting over Gojyo's shoulder, his hands behind him.

"What do you want me to do…...Goku…..?" Gojyo lifted Goku's shirt, slowly, letting it brush over his skin, stopping right before it touched his nipples.

"I w-want you to…...t-take it o-off…" Goku felt like he could barely breath….and he was so hot again…

"All of it, Goku? Everything….?" Gojyo was being mean again, teasing Goku….

"E-everything….." Goku felt so embarrassed, he could die….but it felt good…Gojyo teasing him like this…..

"And what do I do after that?" Gojyo pulled Goku's shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor for a second time.

"A-after…..a-after…..l-lick…." Goku whispered, hoping that Gojyo could hear him so he didn't have to say it again, like last time. Gojyo unbuttoned Goku's pants, pulling the zipper down slowly, then sticking his hands inside Goku's pants, rubbing against his hard-on.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Nnnn….Mmmm...Gojyo….Nyaaaa….!" _Faster…...Do it faster…...do it more…...Gojyo…!_

"I don't think I heard your answer, Goku….." Gojyo stopped rubbing and grabbed Goku's pants, pushing them off, while Goku lifted his legs. After they were off, they joined the shirt.

"I-I said…..A-after…..a-after…..G-Gojyo…..l-lick…..l-like last night….." Goku said it a little louder, but still softly. Gojyo's hands explored Goku's body, looking for erogenous zones, pressing his left leg against Goku. "G-Gojyo…...mmmmm….."

"Goku, can you say it one more time…..or no?" Gojyo wanted to hear it again, wanted to hear his cute little Goku beg him.

"G-Gojyo…..L-lick!" Goku shivered, inventing a new shade of red.

"Got it, Goku." Gojyo pushed Goku over gently, letting him flop on the sheets, laying on top of him and spreading his legs to either side.

"Ahh, Gojyo….it-it's embarrassing! Do-don't-" Gojyo put his hand over Goku's mouth, cutting him off.

"More, or less embarrassing than that sexy request just now…?" Goku invented another new shade, then shut up. Gojyo took his hand away, then leaned down and licked Goku's lips. "Like this, Goku?" He asked, licking again.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" _I like it! More! Again!_

"Open your mouth, like last time." Gojyo told Goku, who snapped his mouth open even faster then last time, drooling a bit, wanting Gojyo to kiss him again. Gojyo licked Goku's tongue, then stuck his whole tongue in Goku's mouth, sucking.

"Nnnnn! Nnnnn Mmmm!" Goku moaned over and over, shivering. _Ahhhh! Feels so good! MMmmmaaaa Gojyo…...Nyaaaa…._ Gojyo pulled away, learning his lesson and pushing Goku down. "Go…...jyo…" Gojyo lowered himself down to Goku's chest, where he started licking in the middle.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Goku tensed all the muscles in his body, grabbing the sheets with his left hand, Gojyo's hair with his right, and lifting his body off the bed, rubbing his thighs against Gojyo's sides, squeezing. Gojyo licked closer his right side, running his tongue from the middle of Goku's chest to his nipple, licking it over and over again. "Nyaaa haaa aaaahh…." Goku was really feeling it. _L-lick harder! Gojyo…..lick more…. ahhhhh…. so… good…._ Gojyo licked a few more times, slowly, and then bit gently.

"Ahhhhh Gojyo!" Goku opened his mouth, tossing his head back, his arms and legs shuddering, his eyes closed. Gojyo let go, then moved to the other nipple, licking, and pinched the one he wasn't licking with his fingers, twisting it. "Haaa kuuuu…..nnnn...nyaaa…" Goku rested his head on the pillow, his arms still clutching the blanket and Gojyo but now weakly, his legs pulled up to his stomach, shivering.

"Goku, does it hurt? Are you cold at all?" Gojyo looked up at Goku's neck, resisting the urge to bite it again.

"I…..it's cold…..it…..feels…..good…..but…...hurts down….there….." Goku lifted his left arm, resting it on Gojyo's back. He shuddered again, sweat dripping down his legs and chest, turning to cold drops of ice on his shoulders and arms.

"Ah, sorry Goku." Gojyo kneeled above Goku, lifting Goku's upper body off the sheets so Gojyo could pull them down and over him. "How's this?" Gojyo was like a human tent now, warming up Goku and then trapping the heat with the sheets.

"It's….better…...Gojyo….." Goku was throbbing down there; he could feel it. It hurt, and his face must've shown it, because Gojyo had him hold the sheets in place while Gojyo crawled down. Goku was just going to ask what he was doing when Gojyo licked his thigh.

"Ahhh! Don't Gojyo, it hurts…" Goku was too hard, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"What…...it hurts because I'm licking something that hurts? Am I being too rough? Or it hurts because of….something else?" Gojyo was a little worried. He didn't want to make another bad experience for Goku.

"It….throbs…...ow…" Gojyo knew immediately what Goku meant. He licked closer to the base, warning Goku of what he was going to do, before licking the tip of Goku's erection. "AHHH! GOJYO!" Goku stretched his back as much as he could bend it, head digging a dent in the pillow, arms shaking, legs being pulled closer to his body. Gojyo licked again, and then put the whole thing in his mouth, as far as it would go, swallowing.

"AAHHHH! Kuuuu nnnnnn aaaaaahhhh mmmmm Gojyooooooaaaa…!" Goku couldn't take it. He moaned louder, his whole body tense, before he came. Gojyo swallowed some of it, keeping the rest in his mouth to use. Grabbing Goku's left leg, he pushed it up towards his head and let Goku's cum slide slowly out of his mouth and onto Goku's ass, which caused Goku to twitch.

"Go *huff* Gojyo *huff* what are you *huff* doing *huff*...?" Goku's whole body felt relaxed, the sweat starting to freeze, his limbs too heavy to move.

"I needed something that would make it slippery, so I wouldn't hurt you. Do you feel better?" Gojyo moved up under the sheets, so he was facing Goku, who was still panting.

"hah Y-yes….nnn..nnnn…." He felt good, like he was still coming.

"Do you think you can handle having sex, Goku?" Gojyo looked at his flushed expression, worried.

"S-sex…..?" Goku opened his eyes and faced towards Gojyo, all the muscles in his body still spasming, tears dripping down his face, leaving streaks.

"Yes, sex. With me. Do you think you can?" Gojyo used his hand to wipe some of the drool off Goku's face. "We can do it another time. I don't want to hurt you, Goku." Gojyo leaned forward and lightly kissed Goku, like the promise kiss.

"mmmmm…" Goku kissed Gojyo back, pressing his lips against Gojyo's. Gojyo pulled away after awhile, not sure that he wasn't going to go farther. _I shouldn't push him so hard. The last time he had sex, it was forceful and before he met Sanzo…..I think that's about…...5 years? Yeah, 5 years at least….And he looks ready to pass out any minute now…...maybe I should wait….I don't want to hurt him….._

"Goku….I'm not so sure your body will be fine after this…...even if we are youkai…."

"I'm….fine….I…...w-want t-to….w-with y-you…" Goku blushed, looking into Gojyo's eyes.

"Are you sure, Goku?" Gojyo moved slightly closer to Goku's lips.

"W-wait…"

"What is it? Don't want to?"

"N-no…...But….."

"What?"

"Gojyo….you can go eat something…" Goku backed up a little. "I can wait…"

"Huh? Why would I want to go eat something?" Gojyo scrunched his eyebrows.

"When I look in your eyes, I see hunger…..so….I thought you were hungry…"

"Hunger…? Huh?" Gojyo looked confused. "In my eyes?"

"Yeah….You look hungry…..you got hungrier the more I looked…"

"Goku….When did you start looking?"

"B-before we s-started…"

"Do I look even hungrier now?"

"Y-yes…"

"Oh. Now I get it…"

"What? Are you going to go eat something?" Gojyo moved closer to Goku, smiling.

"Why would I, Goku? I have something right here that I can eat…" Gojyo leaned forward, till his lips were touching Goku's, and lightly bit his bottom lip.

"Nnnnn…...I didn't mean…..me, Gojyo! I'm not….food…..mmmmm…." Goku let Gojyo push him harder against the bed, squeezing their bodies together, Goku lifting his head upwards again. Gojyo stopped biting Goku long enough to speak.

"I told you last night, Goku…...If you don't run away….I'll sexually devour you!" Gojyo smirked, biting Goku's exposed neck, pushing his legs closer to Goku, forcing Goku's legs up.

"Ahhhhh Nnn…...nnnnnyaaaa…..Ahh…..Ahh, Gojyo! S-sex-…...eat me!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15 Episode I END

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku lifted his arms, grabbing Gojyo's shoulders, opening his mouth for Gojyo to kiss him again, digging his fingers into Gojyo's back.

"Nnnnn mmmm….." Gojyo squeezed Goku's thighs, pushing them closer to his body, then he slid one of his hands closer to Goku's ass, making Goku moan again, slowly sliding it down until he reached his tailbone.

"Goku, I'm going to stick a finger in first, are you ready?" Gojyo slid a little closer while asking that question, squeezing Goku's thigh a bit more.

"A f-finger…..in? Why…." Goku opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking at Gojyo.

"A finger is smaller than the other thing i'm planning on sticking in," Gojyo smirked as Goku blushed at the statement. "So i'm going to use the thing that's smaller first. Tell me if it hurts, Goku. Don't worry about me teasing you, or if we need to stop in the middle."

"O-ok…." Gojyo leaned forward, biting Goku's throat again, sucking, and then licking a line up to his jaw, nibbling.

"Ahhhh….." _Man…..This kid is just….. _Gojyo was having a really difficult time not jamming in it right away and hurting the kid. _So. Fucking. Sexy. I think i'm gonna be addicted for a while…_ Gojyo slipped his finger in, teasing Goku's opening before squelching deeper, poking around to find the prostate.

"Gojyo…..nnnnn….." Goku was all tense, his arms clutching onto Gojyo. _It feels weird…...Not anything like when the Boss did it…...it doesn't hurt at all…...but I still….feel sick….. Gojyo said to tell him, but if I do…...he won't even think about himself, he'll probably stop again! And I don't want him to….stop…_

"Goku, you alright? Does it hurt?" Gojyo had his finger in as far as it would go, and was going to add another.

"I….." Goku paused…..he really didn't want Gojyo to stop…..but he didn't want to lie to Gojyo either…..

"Goku, tell me the truth. I don't want to hurt you." Gojyo licked Goku's collarbone, leaving all kinds of red spots on him. "I won't do anything else unless you tell me..."

"I…...it…..I….." Goku was stammering, "It…...it feels weird!"

"Weird how?" Gojyo had stopped moving and just looked at Goku, waiting for him to finish. _I hope I'm not hurting him..._

"L-like..." Goku stared at Gojyo, trying to find words to explain it. _It feels like there is something in the bottom of my stomach...and I don't like it..._

"Like?" Gojyo pressured. He was worried about hurting Goku again, he had enough making up to do after the stunt he pulled last night.

"Like...my stomach fells...I feel like i'm going to puke..." Goku swallowed, still looking into the red pools that were Gojyo's eyes, and noticing the relief there.

"phew... Don't worry me so much Goku..." Gojyo was, in fact, relieved, and he bent down to kiss Goku again. _That is how all virgin ukes feel during their first time...but didn't he say he had sex before? He shouldn't be feeling like this if he did._

"Huh...?" Goku was confused. "Wh-why...what?" Gojyo stopped leaning in when he saw the confused look in Goku's face.

"Goku, that's perfectly normal at first," Gojyo smirked, "But don't worry. Soon enough, I'll have you moaning just from a finger touching the outside..." Goku blushed just as Gojyo licked his lips, then sucked his chin. "Open your mouth," Goku snapped open his mouth again, eyes half-closed. "Now stick out your tongue."

"Huh?" Goku looked confused, but did what Gojyo told him too. "Why wou'd you wan' me 'o-MMMMMM!" Gojyo had bit Goku's tongue, then sucked it into his own mouth and bit farther down as Goku's eyes closed and he opened his mouth even more. "Nnnnnnnahhhhhh!" More moans came out of Goku's throat, but got swallowed by the mouth sucking his. Gojyo started to move his finger again, adding another and then scissoring them inside, stretching Goku and going in deeper.

"Ahhhhh!" Gojyo let go of Goku's tongue just as he moaned from the motions inside of him.

"I thought you felt sick, Goku?" Gojyo teased, now thrusting with his fingers as well as stretching the muscles.

"I-Ahhhhh...Wa-nnnnnnnn..."Goku couldn't even finish a sentence, moaning.

"What was that?" Gojyo had stopped moving his fingers so much, and pulled them out.

"nnnnnnnn..." Even though Gojyo wasn't inside him anymore, Goku still moaned a little.

"Goku...I'm going to put it in now. It's going to hurt at first, but I need you to relax." Gojyo positioned himself below Goku, his left hand holding up a leg, while his right guided his cock in. He pressed against Goku's opening slightly, before easing in slowly.

"AHHHHH! Owch, wait Gojyo...ow...ow..."Goku had tensed up, gripping Gojyo's arm as he thrusted in.

"Goku, relax your body!" Gojyo had stopped moving, and could see Goku's eyes water. "It'll hurt less after a while," he promised.

"It...ow...but..." Goku felt bad, making Gojyo stop in the middle of it again. _It hurts...but...less than when Boss did...it? Why..._

"Does it still hurt?" _So tight...geeze, this kid is just...God, I want to move so bad right now!_ Gojyo had stopped for Goku's sake, but his mind was having a hard time getting out of the gutter and making sure his uke was ok.

"No...it doesn't hurt anymore..." It still hurt a little, but Goku wanted Gojyo to move. He didn't know why, but even if it hurt, Goku needed Gojyo to move, NOW. "Gojyo, i'm fine now...so...please..." Gojyo's eyes popped open. His hands twitched.

"Are you sure?" _If he begs for it like that again...i'm not gonna be able to stop myself!_

"Gojyo...now...I want...you to...please!" _Gojyo, move! I want it! Your...already inside...feels so fuuuullllll!_

**SNAP**

And that was the sound of Gojyo's self-restraint suddenly taking a major blow, turning red like in video games, and dying a quick and painless death.

"AHHH! Gojyo, NNNNAAAAMMMMMOREAHHHH!" One minute Goku was begging for Gojyo to move, the next he was being ravaged so much he barely had time to breath in between thrusts. _Feeeeelllls soooo gooood AHHHH...More...More...Harder...Nyyyyaaaaaa!_

"Goku...nnngh...i'm not hurting you...ah...right?" Sweat pouring down his face, Gojyo leaned down over Goku and breathed in his moans.

"I AHHHH! I'mmmmm f-AHHhhnnnnnahhhh..." Goku moaned, not even able to finish a sentence. Bringing his hips up to try and meet Gojyo's thrusts, the bed creaked underneath them, the sheets getting soaked, the air filled with the smell of sex and Goku's moans. Goku wrapped his arms around Gojyo's back, his fingers digging in and leaving red marks; Gojyo sat up slightly, pulling Goku off the bed by the arms hanging on him, and then as his head was lifted off the pillow and thrown back, Gojyo licked then sucked his neck again, feeling Goku's moans vibrate in his throat before being heard loudly in the room.

Gojyo went even faster, if that was even possible, making Goku moan more and louder, out of breath and drooling. _Ahhhh! I'm gonna...cum...NNNnnnnnn...just from...Gojyo...inside...! _

"Gojyo! Gojyo, wait...AHhhNNnNnNnnn Gojyo...i'm going...Ahhhhhh..."Goku spread his legs farther apart, raising them higher and rubbing Gojyo's ribs between his thighs. He tightened his hold on Gojyo's back, lifting his neck closer so Gojyo could bite it again, drawing blood, than sucking the area he bit like a vampire. Gojyo felt all the muscles in Goku's body tense as he bit him, and he speed up a little more, getting in a few more thrusts before Goku came, HARD.

"AAAAAHHHNNNN!" Head thrown back as far as his neck would let him, moaning his loudest and longest, Goku came all over Gojyo's stomach and chest, some of it dripping down on him as he shuddered and held his breath.

"Nnnngh..." Gojyo felt Goku tense up, and than his muscles squeezed him over and over, that neck stretching under his bite. He came then, the fastest he had in his life.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**~End Episode I~**_


End file.
